Pain, loss and family the true story
by goldacharmed
Summary: This takes place in season 6 after Prince Charmed. Chris had a fight with the girls and it looks like things will never be the same in so many more ways then one. How will he ever get back in there lives before its to late? And if he can't at what cost?
1. never to be born

Ok so in this story Chris had just taken Wyatt to the underworld without any of the charmed ones or for the matter Leo's knowledge of it. while down there he was trying to see if a demon that can sence future evil could help him with Wyatt. With no luck he came back to find that the charmed ones and Leo were going out of their mind with worry. They didn't know were Wyatt was. Chris hadn't told them he was going down there because he knows they would freak out and never approve of it. And he was very right. So they didn't know where they were but what they did know was that Chris was suppose to be watching him and that Chris was gone as well. When Chris orbed in caring Wyatt they took him away and yelled at Chris. They said that it was beyond irresponsible to not tell them that he was taking him down there. And that it was just as irresponsible to take him down there in the first place.

They said that he couldn't watch him anymore. This didn't go with his plans at all. Later that same day when he sensed that none of them were in the nursery he orbed back in to cheek on Wyatt. It was nothing new he did this every day. But this time piper walked in on him and caught him. Of all the crappie luck I know. that's what Chris though as well. Then piper got really man and told him to stay away from him for now on. She was so angry that he didn't argue. Well not at the moment any way.

Then a few days later when Chris thought that piper had calmed down a little. Or at least enough to see him he thought he could explain himself. Or try to. But as usual luck wasn't on his side. Piper said that if he was going to explain himself he'd have to tell them who he really was. But then when he said that he couldn't she got very mad. She told him that until he was ready to tell them the whole truth that she didn't want to see his face around here anymore. So Chris was alone in p3 for a week wondering what to do to gain their trust. Now here's were the story really begins. This here is a prologue. A very short one I know, but one it still is. So this story take places were spin city normally would. But I changed things around. First phoebe never put 2 and 2 together thus never figuring out who Chris is. That caused Chris to never tell them who he is. So now none of them know.

So the way Chris was born had nothing to do with the fact that his aunt helped. It was meant to be so fate ran its course and that just what happened in this story as well. So piper is as pregnant with him as she was in spin city. Next before you oafishly read this I have one more thing to say. This is something that just popped in to my head a few days ago so I though what the hay why not. And that's what you're reading. This is not one of my best I'm telling you that straight away. So don't judging who I am or how I right by this one. Ok I think that's everything. Enjoy the story.

Chris was in p3 lying on the beet up sofa. He let out a deep sigh. How long must I stay here he though desperately? For over a week now he had being trying to think of a way to tell the sisters that he meant no harm. But every time he played it out in his mind it always ended with them trusting him less and less, Or him being kicked out of their lives for good. The one thing that held him together was a mixture of fear and determination. He didn't want to think of what would happen if he failed and went back any way. Oh that's right he told himself. I know exactly what will happen. Wyatt will be waiting for his return then he'd kill Chris.

That wasn't going to happen even if Chris had to stay away from the girls and live in this time forever. He hoped that it never came to that. But now what do I do he asked himself for the millionth time that week. If I just go back they will have me through out, and if necessary by force. He got up from the couth and kicked the wall in his frustration. But instead of feeling some anger leave him, he just reseved a new pain in his toe to add to the mix. Fuming in anger he tried to walk it off. Only problem was that he suddenly felt very dizzy.

The room was spinning out of control. No wait the room wasn't springing his head was. And with that his knees buckled. Out of know where he felt like he was getting pounded by an invisible force. He ignored the pain to fling out his arms using his power of telekinesis. But nothing happened. If there was any one there invisible or not they would still go flying by his powers. The pain was getting worse by the second. Then an idea struck him. "Piper" he breathed before orbing out

Chris repaired in the attic of the manner. The minute he recorporealized he fell to the floor in pain. He heard Paige say "what the, Chris what the hell are you" but her words were cut off by a whimper of pain that escaped his lips. The pain had just hit him like never before. He felt like his whole body was on fire. "Where's piper "was all he could muster up to say

Paige was alone in the attic trying to find ways to find piper when she saw Chris orb in. she know that they had banned him from coming here again, but she wasn't about to ignore him when he was in a state like this. "What's wrong with you she asked a littler harsher then she meant to. He didn't answer. But then on the other hand he didn't look I like he could even if he wanted to. Chris was on the floor curled up in a ball and withering in pain. To Paige it looked like he might hurl at any moment. Chris she said more kindly I can't help you if you won't talk to me"

Chris could hear the words his aunt said but at the moment he was in too much pain to say a word. But being a Halliwell meant never taking no for an answer. So he tried to speak. But all he could do was let out a very faint whisper. "Piper he repeated. Where is she"?

Paige stared in shock at the scene before her. It was almost pitying to be seeing the almost always in control Witchlighter like this. But how did he know that piper was kidnapped by a demon. Maybe it's just the fact a whitelighter and there charges shared a bond. Paige remembered that when a charge was near death Leo would feel it too like it was his own pain. Paige snapped herself abruptly back to reality with that last though. This meant that piper was in a lot of trouble. "Phoebe" she called out in fear.

Phoebe had been scrying in the sun room when she heard Paige's cry for her. She quickly wrote down the location that she had just found and ran upstairs. She came in the room to find Chris and Paige there. But what really got her thinking was what on earth he was doing on the floor. Then she saw the look on his face. It was a look of pure agony." What is" she began but Paige cut her off. "He's not important now piper is. Did you find her"?" Yes I did but".

Paige cut her off again and started to speak very fast." Look we don't have a lot of time. Do you remember when Leo was a whitelighter he could feel his charges pain when there were near death"? The scene flashed before Pheobe's eyes and she understood. Not trusting her own voice she nodded telling her sister that she was ready. She held Paige's hand tight hoping behind hope that they were not too late. They orbed out.

Chris just lay on the floor drowning in pain and fear. He wasn't scared for himself. But the fact that his aunts were running off to save Piper told him that she was missing after all. Who or what ever had her must be doing something to her unborn child. In this case that would be Chris. That must be why he was feeling like this. His head stared to pound. Mom I'm ok he thought. He wished he could project that thought in to her mind. So he could let her know that her son was fine.

To stop keeping his secret would be a blessing in disguise, but he knew he couldn't. Then he felt another very nasty blow to his head. Then he saw darkness start to swirl around his eyes. What's the point in fighting the inevitable. He wasn't sure if he was thinking about Wyatt and his family or surrendering to the darkness just around the corner. But in his deleterious state he couldn't bring up the energy to care. He let the darkness surround him like a worm blanket. It was telling him that he didn't have to feel any more. That piece of mind and soul was just around the dark. He wanted relief so bad. But a week voice in the back of his mind spoke. It said one last thing. Don't give up. Who am I kidding was his last thought. Then unconsciousness came.

Piper had tried to fight off the demon as much as she could. First he snuck up behind her in the kitchen. No doubt invisible, then he grabbed her from behind. The next thing she know he was shimmering them bouth out. She tried to blow him up first hand. The demon was knocked back by the farce but no more than that. He was clearly very powerful. Then he hit her stomach with a low voltage energy ball. The demon gave the distinct impression that he didn't want to kill her just her baby. He didn't know how ever that she wouldn't EVER let that happen.

Not as long as she lived. She had put her hands to her belly to try and feel if her precious child was hurt. The result was when she pulled her hand away she had blood covering her hole hand. "Oh g-d she cried out. Please no Paige Leo" she yelled. She was at the moment hiding from the demon who was trying to kill her baby. Now she didn't care that her position had been given away. All that mattered was Leo healing her baby before it was too late. She prayed to g-d that it wasn't already too late.

The demon heard her cry out and had shimmered before her so fast that she didn't have time to react, he through another energy ball at her this time of hirer strength then before. It hit her square on her womb. The farce of it caused her to fly back into the wall. She had had tears streaming down her eyes now, Booth with pain and horror. All she could think about was her baby. Please don't let it be dead she mentally wished. She wished it harder than anything in her life. As if the shier force of will was able to make it so. If only life was that easy.

She turned a corner in the cave that they were in and ducked behind a bend in the stone wall. She held the middle again. Blood was spilling freely from it. She hoped it was all hers and not the baby's. She heard the demon say from very close by "don't worry I don't want to hurt you. I just want to kill your son, and if you try to vanquish me without the power of three then you sadly mistaken" he added almost as an afterthought. She ducked out of her hiding place to glare at the demon that caused her this pain. She flung out her hands to blow him up again.

She felt the power surge through her fingers as she forced all her power on the job at hand. This had a much stronger effect this time. The demons hand exploded in to nothingness. He yelled out in pain. "Tell me why you want my child. What did you do to him"? She held out her hands threateningly. "Alright alright the demon said holding out his arms in surrender. Your other son is to powerful and us demons missed our chance to kill him before he was born. And I'm not going to make that mistake twice". Then to pipers horror and great surprise the demons hand re grew right before her eyes.

Then he through a fire ball at her baby. "Noooo" piper yelled in defeat. She fell to the floor crying harder than ever before in her life, even harder than the time that pure died. She wanted the demon to kill her on the spot. Anything was batter then this pain. The demon started to cercal his pray." You think that you could stop me from achieving my goal, me the next source of all evil. I'll kill your baby then your sisters. Then I'll get enough power to kill you and your other little brat".

Then as piper was wishing he'd shut the hell up and kill her already she saw through her tears Paige and phoebe appear in a swirl of white orbs. The demon shimmered out before any of them could do anything about it. Then they grabbed piper and took off to the manner.

Once they arrived back home piper let out a yell and started screaming at her sisters. "Why didn't you let him kill me she yelled so loudly that her voice hurt"? "What are you talking about phoebe stammered? Piper couldn't bring herself to say it out load so she just looked down at her never to be born child. Phoebe and Paige caught on so fast it almost gave piper whiplash. Le… Leo "phoebe said through the tears that come to her eyes. She saw Leo come in a swirl of light.

When he saw the expression on their faces he looked at piper with a skeptical expiration on his face that immediately become his worst fear come to life. Her ran over to piper and started to try and heal the baby. "Please no he cried please". Piper's stomach seemed to heal but was it too late. Was the baby No he wouldn't let the thought enter his mind. But he couldn't escape it. It seemed to creep up from behind him and there was no escape the hell that was to come. Then phoebe voiced his inner fears. "Did it wo... work" she choked through the tears of fear and terror that griped them all. "I don't know was all he could say".

None of them had even noticed Chris who was sitting up in the far end of the room alone. He never stopped fighting it. He guessed that was how mini him survived. It was good to know he still had it in him. But he'd come very close to doing something that scared the living day lights out of him. He almost gave up. From this moment on I Christopher Perry Hallowell shawl never give up on any thing ever again he vowed to himself. He liked the fact that they weren't paying any though to him being there. He thought of just leavening without them noticing. But as he looked up from the floor he saw his mother's eyes.

He stopped dead. He never in his life saw so must hurt in someone before. She had sorrow consoling every inch of the loving brown. Chris didn't see her as piper for the first time in a very very long time. He now saw her as a mother who thought she just lost her child. The look of such intense pain in her features was so powerful that Chris felt it stir his very soul to the core.

He forgot about future consequences. He forgot about his secret. He forgot all sense. All he knew was that he needed to make that undying pain go away. He stepped out of the shadows." I'm ok you don't have to worry any more". He tried to sound strong but his voice came out as a quiver of emotion for his mother feelings.

Piper had just heard a voice from the corner of the room. She turned around to see Chris standing there with tears in his eyes. Then he said something that she would never forget. "I'm ok you don't have to worry any more". Even through her pain she wondered what on earth he meant by that.

I'm sorry this is so short, but it felt natural to leave it here. I like to keep people guessing. Now I'm only going to continue if people want me to. So tell me what you think of it and if enough people like it then I'll gladly finish it. so leave me a review if you liked it ok that's my q to go and wait for readers to go knocking on my e-mail oh I think I hear one gatta go by now. Ps this if continued is going to be very very long, just a warning


	2. true feelings

Chapter 2 – true feelings

Piper had just heard a voice from the corner of the room. She turned around to see Chris standing there with tears in his eyes. Then he said something that she would never forget. "I'm ok you don't have to worry any more". Even through her pain she wondered what on earth he meant by that.

"Piper Leo said very quietly I know it's a long shot but I'm going to see what the elders know about this. He pointed to her now healed stomach. But since they seem to think that they know so much about Wyatt maybe they can at least tell us if it he's". Then he orbed out. Piper paid him no attention she was too focus on what Chris had just said and what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Chris" piper demanded? Chris looked sadly up at her not wanting to revel his true feeling on how he felt about her. But the time had come at last for him to tell the secret he knew he could no longer keep in side. Not if he ever hoped to get on their good side again. He wasn't sure if it would even work. They could just reject him even if they believed him. But he finally decided on what was safe to say. "I just said that your son is ok". She gave him a look that he couldn't read. But if he had to guess he would say that it said what on earth is going on.

"How do you know that my son is ok" she said angrily. She very clearly didn't believe him on anything anymore. "Because I'm standing here just find so to speak". Paige butted in the conversation. "You're completely missing the point here. She means what on earth does her child have to do with you".

Phoebe who had been quit the whole time finely spoke." Chris just tell us what it is that connects you to us please". She spoke in a very kind tone with an expression to match. Chris just said "look don't you get it he" asked them in a voice that rang with hurt over all the years without a mother. "Chris cut the cryptic shit of I'll blow your pretty face to pieces". Then out of know were phoebe let out a groan of pain and was on the floor in a matter of seconds. She clutched at her heart as if it were broken.

But why would it be Chris though dully. It's my heart that's broken not her--- but he had a sudden thought. Oh no he gasped reaching inside his packet for the empathy blacking potion he forget to take. Sure enough the vile of blood red liquid was full to the brim.

Piper and Paige came to phoebes aid. "What's wrong" piper said as panicked so easily started to sink in. phoebe stammered out " Chris he's hurt". Piper looked around at Chris. She saw him rise a vile of them same color potion that they used to black phoebes power from annoying them to death. Oh no you don't she said and she flew her arms out to blow up the vile that he was holding. The glass shattered causing the substance inside to ooze out on to his hand. Chris looked even more angered at this action but he didn't say a word. Piper relished that this was her chance to finally find out who she had in her life. Starting with phoebe.

Phoebe wished that piper hadn't done that. She didn't like the pain she was channeling. It wasn't pain it was torture. What the hell was going on inside that thick head of his? For so long she had though that Chris wore his heart in a suit of armor. That way he could cut it off from the world. Now however for the first time she could sense his feelings, and she didn't like what she felt. "What is it you feel piper asked phoebe? Then when she saw the look in Chris's eye that said bail she added, you stay put. If you move I'll just summon you ass back down here". Chris stopped moving and phoebe felt sorry at piper. Then she felt a very strong urge to tell her all her secrets. Were these Chris's feelings she wondered. Then she felt a new emotion for all three of them in the room. It was a sadness so deep that see couldn't help tears fall from her eyes.

Piper saw this and wondered what was going on. With what she had just been through she didn't need this or want this all she wanted to know was what Chris knew about her baby. "Chris she said please just tell me what I want to know. Just tell me how you know that my baby is ok as you say and what does it have to do with you". Her voice was very cam even though she felt more like shouting. To get the information she wanted she'd cam down for it. Or at least pretend to. Chris heard her words but he still flinched as if she had yelled at him. He was such a mystery and she was in no mood to care right now. Chris opened his mouth to say something but phoebe spoke first. "Oh my g-d" she said putting her hand over her mouth. "Oh my g-d what" piper and Paige booth said together? "I'll tell you what she began. Chris is it true are you really my nephew".

Chris couldn't believe his ears. The one time he was acutely willing to tell the whole truth his aunt goes to spoil his moment. All he could do was nod because a lump in the back of his through stopped him from talking. "You're lying again stop that" his mother accused. Chris suddenly found his voice. "No I'm not" he said quietly. He didn't expect her to believe him after all the lies. It wasn't his fault that he lied to her. It wasn't t as if he enjoyed it. On the contrary he hated it. But now he finally admitted his biggest secret and she didn't believe him. "Prove it" came piper response. "Should have seen that coming I should have known that you wanted proof that you had a looser for a son he told piper. But if you insist" he said then before any of them could do anything more he orbed out.

Piper stared at the place Chris just left in shock. Could Chris really be her son? If he was then she didn't just have an apology to make she had a boy who she needed to make up with. "No this is crazy" she said aloud. "What's crazy" phoebe said now back on her feet. "That Chris is my son. It is crazy isn't it" she said looking at phoebe. "Not from what I felt it's not". "Explain" piper said. "Well you see I felt a strong surge of love for you then the urge to tell you everything and make your pain go away". Piper stared at her.

Was she implying that Chris was telling the truth? Could he really be her son she asked herself again, If he was what would that change. She wasn't sure what the answer was other than a lot. Then phoebe went on "there was the pain he felt went he saw the hurt in your eye and I think that's what hurt his heart like that. It was that he hurt you that hurt him. Who else but a son would think of that"? Paige finally spoke up. "Are you telling me that our neurotic white lighter is piper s son? Are you really telling me that the younger man we banded from his home and from seeing his own brother is who he says. Cause if that's true that we are the ones who are evil".

Phoebe had another thought brought up by all this talk about sons and children. "Hey she said startling them booth. I just remembered something". "What" Paige said very fast? "Well do you remember when we were at magic school and I had the vision quest thingy"? "Yes piper answered your relevant point is". "My point is that I saw you walk by two boys. One must have been Wyatt, because you said to him let your little brother play with the toy too please.

Piper look puzzled so. So, she continued than the younger boy said to me aunt phoebe we need your help. Then when I was sucked out of the dream I saw Chris standing over me saying phoebe we need your help". "Phoebe again what's your point with all this" Piper asked. Phoebe gave piper a stern look "let me finish and you'll find out". Piper waved her hand in the air to show that she was listing. Then phoebe went on "as I was saying. By the time I saw Chris the image of the little boy was still stuck in my eyes and then looking at him the two looked so must alike". "So if this is true then why didn't you tell me about it sooner" she said exasperatedly. "Because piper before now I didn't think it was relevant".

For a moment they all stood in silence thinking of all their new information. When you thought about it all of it panned out right. To phoebe it made perfect sense. It explained everything. Why he came back to save Wyatt. Why he couldn't tell them about his family because that would tell them their future as well. And all thoughts little hints he dropped all the time. Then there was the fact that he was part witch and part white lighter. If he were really piper and Leos son that's the kind of thing he'd be. Come to think of it he had Prue's power of telekinesis. It worked a lot more like Prue's than Paige's.

Piper was going through it all in her mind. If she was honest to herself it did make perfect sense. He did seem to know a lot about them. But she had always chalked it up to being from the future and picking up a history of magic book. Was that all it was. Then she thought back to how he had once said that he blamed them for something that happed with his family. She thought that he just blamed them cause they were the charmed one with the power to help, but didn't for some reason.

Maybe the real truth was that she was them. Could that even be possible? He was the right age if she really was pregnant. Or was he lying about his age. He did look a lot older than 22. Ok she told herself now I'm just being paranoid. We'll see Chris when comes back from were ever he is and then it will prove that he was lying again. But then a new idea over took her. If he was lying why would he help prove it? So then maybe he isn't coming back. "He's not coming" back she said to her sisters. Paige looked at her questioningly." "What do you mean he's not coming back? Why won't he come back"? "Because piper explained he's lying and it's just an excuse for him to escape from under us without us keeping him here"." Now why would I do that when you already threaten to summon me back should I try to run away"?

Chris had just heard the words and he hated the fact that he expected them there. Why couldn't she just love me the first time I said it out load. That was what the mother he grew up with would do. "Ok then so show us this proof that you brought". He hesitated first. He knew that she would be reluctant to try what he had brought. He went back to p3 trying to think for a good way to prove who he is. The best thing he thought of was to use mini him as an example. So he made a potion that would help him. He also suspected that due to the fact that he took so long piper though that he wasn't coming back. "Well" she said making her tone say very clearly that she though he had no proof." Well" he began not sure how to go on but he didn't have to. Luckily for him Leo orbed in right at that moment.

"Piper the elders know nothing". Piper looked at him trying to remember. Oh that's right she laughed inwardly at how scattered she was. Leo went to find out what the elders knew. They all knew it was a long shot, but what else could they do. Chris spook up "of course they don't knew anything I have been born yet". He sounded like it was the most obvious thing the world. Leo just looked skeptical. "What did I miss" he asked piper." A lot she replied. Chris here is just about to prove a point.

She didn't want to bather Leo with this nonsense just yet. If what she suspected was right and Chris was lying then she didn't need to drop the bomb without proof first. So Chris if you please". She moved her arm to show that she was ready for whatever he was about to do." Ok he said slowly but you're going to have to drink this". He reached out his hand in them holding a vile full of potion. "What is It" she said? There was no way that she would drink something without knowing what it is first. For all she knew it could be poisonous or a potion to make her see his lies as the truth. He just shrugged and said "it's a potion". G-d was he really that stupid. "No I mean what the hell does it do".

He flinched at her harshness like she just slapped him across the face, but he answered none the less. "It will just turn you blue". All three sisters and Leo looked at him like he just turned blue himself. "What, Leo said? Why the hell would piper want to turn blue"? "Yeah and why on earth would you even have a potion that does that what use could it be" Paige wondered. Piper had to admit she was wondering the something as Paige. "For humiliation" he said loudly. It was very clear that the only one here humiliated was Chris. "So Leo said in the air of trying to understand what's going on. You want piper to turn blue, why"?

"So when she drinks it and her baby turns blue so will I". Leo stared at him incredulously. What does that mean he asked himself? Was he implying what he thought he was? Piper just stared at him in disbelief. "How do I know that this isn't poison"? She ignored his still out stretched hand. Chris sighed. "Other then why would I want to poison myself you can try it on Leo first". "What" was all Leo could think of to say again? "You heard me Chris said. If Leo tries it and it's something that could kill him he would feel it but he can't die".

Leo had to admit it made sense but what were they trying to prove? "Why am I taking this" he looked at piper for an answer? She just gave him a look that said go with it. So he reached out to take the vile from Chris. He put it to his lip but reluctantly. After he drank it he felt a sensation creep up his skin. He saw the girls give him an incredulous stair.

Then he picked up his hands to eye level and gasped. His hands and arms turned a dark shade of blue but other than that he felt no trace of poison. Then he walked over to the mirror on the wall nearby. It appeared that his whole body had turned blue along with his hands. He thought that if this was for what Chris had said it was then he would definitely be humiliated. Piper stared at him expectantly. "No poison" he told her. Piper reached out to take what was left in the bottle

She couldn't wait to prove him wrong. "You better have a way to fix this" she said to Chris. She put the potion to her lips and drank. She felt a tingling sensation come across her skin. She looked down at her hands. They had turned blue. Then she looked at Chris with a smile on her face that she was about to prove him wrong but her smile faded quickly to be replaced by shock. Chris's whole body was blue just like piper and Leo's was. She looked down at her unborn baby.

"Oh my g-d" she was stunned. Chris was her son. "How", she stammered. Chris just said "I didn't want you to think that you lost me. I know how much you would be grieving if you though I died". Then piper was about to say more when he said "the potion to turn you back to normal is over here". He put two small bottles down on the stand were the book of shadows was resting. Then before any of them could say anther word he orbed out.

Leo just stared in shock in the spot where he left. Chris was his son. He count believe it. How can this be true. He had done so must to him in the past. Heck he even tried to kill him. But when he really thought about it made scene. He was a powerful Witchlighter. And he was very stubborn which a Halliwell trait was. Then there was the fact that Leo could never explain before now but Chris had always reminded him of piper. I have a lot of apologizing to do. As well as making up.

He was surprised at himself at how well he was taking this. But all he wanted right now was to apologias to him. And thank him for coming back. He knew that it would take a while to get his forgiveness but it shouldn't take too long. After all ever thing he did was to save their family. It felt so weird to even think our family. But now that he really thought about all the things they accused him of was nothing but their imaginations. He was right they couldn't wait to see him as evil. Leo had to admit of all the things that he thought Chris was hiding this was not even on the list. But on the other hand, his son wasn't dead. He was here in their time to save his family. Leo was already feeling like a proud father.

Piper on the other hand was thinking in a similar way but yet different thoughts. She knew that this meant that her baby was indeed ok. But her child was Chris. How she had expected him to be sorry he played with her like that. That he told them such leis. But she was the one proven wrong. What really got to her was that she was so determined to prove that he wasn't her son.

Why she wondered. Why was she so hesitant to believe that? Then there were all toughs' times that she had yelled at him or never trusted him. For g-d sakes she even told him never to come back again. Now however she couldn't wait for him to come back. She was dying to say sorry for the way she had treated him. She looked over at Leo and her sisters to see how they were taking it. She saw grins on all their faces the same plea to apologies to him. She prayed that he'd forgive them. But first piper had to forgive herself and that wasn't going to be easy.

Chris had orbed to golden gate bridge. The minute he got there he had started to cry. He always hated himself when he cried. He though it a sign of weakness. That's what he was, week. He may have just destroyed everything that he risked everything for. Then the disbelief in his mom's eyes was all he needed to tell him that she didn't want him as a son. "Well he said out loud to no one. It's not like luck has ever been with me any way". But he always let it get him down. This was no different. He messed up big time. But he planned to be true to his word and not give up. His only question was no what do I do.

This is where I leave it for now. I hope you like it. I'm sorry it's not leavening you guessing as much. And there's not a lot of action. But it felt important to give a lot of detail on their reactions. I'll need it for latter. I won't say any more her but I promise next chapter will be better. Ok so review or I kill you, Your choice. So if you like your life id review. Am I joking or aren't I. ha ha ha I told you like to keep people guessing.lol


	3. getting to know each other

Chapter 3. Getting to know each other

There was a long silence all around the room. Piper decided to break it. "So what do we do now? She looked around the room. Any ideas, I'm open to any she said skeptically. She looked at Leo for support when no one could think of anything to say. Leo had a faraway look in his eyes. Are you ok piper said concerned.

She thought that the idea that their second child was a wonderful man was very cheerful but he looked angry. Leo" she prompted. He jerked out of his trance. "Sorry" he said confused." Are you alright" she repeated. "No I don't think so". Paige seemed to have found her voice. "What do you mean, aren't you happy. I mean this is good news isn't it". "Of course it's great news". Piper sensed a but coming but Leo didn't elaborate. "But" she said trying to get him to say more. "But he began slowly.

Leo wasn't sure how to say what he was thinking. Well you see if he ever talks to us again I'm not sure he will want to be so forgiving to me". "What do you mean you" Paige said? He hesitated not wanting to admit it. But at the same time he knew that he would only ever feel better if he got it off his chest first. He decides to just come out and say it. "I beat him up.

I tried to kill him. Then I tried to get his wings clipped. Then I found out that he was only half whitelighter so I tried to get him sent back to the future. Then I didn't trust him so I followed him everywhere invisible. Then if all that wasn't enough, I almost got him killed by a dinosaur". Piper just stared at him like he had gone mad, but then she tried to cover it up like it never happened. But it was too late Leo saw the flair in her eyes. There was no turning back from the pain Chris went through. The flash expression was enough to get him thinking something to only add to his gilt.

He couldn't help the question that came. Just as he couldn't help the sad tone in with it was spoken. "Do you forgive me" he said not looking at Piper? "Leo how can I not after all we said to him as well. My question is can he forgive us, and can we forgive our self's". "You know" phoebe started to say in a far away voice. They all looked at her curiously waiting for her to finish, but she didn't. She just gassed off in to space. Piper's patients already stretched to its limits asked "you know what". Phoebe jerked out of her trance. "I was just thinking that why don't we just simply call him here, and see what he has to say for himself". Leo wasn't ready to face the son he mistreated just yet. "I don't know about that phoebe. I don't think that I'm ready to face him so fast.

Give me more time to process this. Leo she said in a small voice". "It's the only way to know. And I for one don't want to wait to find out how much damage we did". Leo knew deep down that she was right. Truth be told he couldn't stand to wait any more than the rest of them could. Only he dreaded what would happen if he never forgave them. I can't think that way he told himself.

Piper wanted to be the one to call him. She felt like a failure as a mother. It was one of her deepest fears. She couldn't bring herself to voice this aloud at the moment. Maybe latter she could. But it all depended on the outcome off how Chris would react to their pleas for forgiveness. She was scared to call, yet she couldn't wait to call at the same time. She was so confused. She looked around the room. "Ok she said to the room at hand. Is everyone ready to see our newest member of the Halliwell family"? Slowly one by one they nodded. Ok she though here goes. G-d I hope he shows up she secretly prayed.

Chris was on the tallest part of the bridge when he heard his mother call him. He wiped away the tears from his eyes. Should I go he asked himself as if waiting for an answer. He thought of what would happen if he didn't show. They would think him a coward. Well he might be week but he wasn't a coward. He faced his fears every day he was alive. Why would this fear be any different? Ok but no being week when the family is around. He was going to go, make his point, then leave. With that thought he orbed out.

Piper was sure he wasn't coming. She could see the hurt on her ex husbands faces reflecting back on her aunts. She suspected that she had the same hurt look on her face. Time to face the fact she admitted. "He's not" but her words were interrupted by a swirl of white orbs. She was so happy she felt like she could fly right there and then. He looked at them all with a sad look in his eye.

It looked like he had been crying. For a moment she could see the hurt boy inside the full tough guy façade that he wore to fool them all. But he quickly covered the pain to make it look as if it were never there. But once she saw it there was no going back. "What do you want" he said coldly? She knew now why he was being so hard and uncaring. It was to hide how he really felt. She couldn't really blame him for wanting to hide from pain. "We wwwe want" Piper stumbled. How do you tell your full grown son I'm sorry for all the dislike we through at you. Oh yeah and let's not forget kicking you out and accusing you of being evil.

Chris saw the struggle in his mom's eyes. He just relisted too late how cruel he sounded. But he had to. He knew what would happen if he strayed from what he came back to do. "This change's nothing" Chris said so quietly that only Piper heard as she was right near him. "That's not true" she gently put her hands to his face and made him look her in the eye. You would have thought that she wanted him to see the hurt he put there. He forced himself to look straight in her beautiful brown eyes. He could see now that she wasn't trying to hurt him. She just wanted him to see the sorrow there. She did look really sorry and angry at herself for what she did to him. If she only knew he thought bitterly to himself. His pain must have shone on his face because piper said, "Don't look like that".

"Like what" he said trying to sound as innocent as possible". "Don't look like you're sorry from hurting me when you did nothing wrong". Wow Chris though, his mother was already reading his mind. No he had to be strong and say what he came here to. "Liston he looked around the room to say all of you. I don't come here to get apologias to. Nor do I want your sympathy". "Bu"t piper began, but Chris cut her off. "No piper you listen to me I came back for one reason and one reason only. And that's to save Wyatt". "So it doesn't mean we can't spend time with you while we can" phoebe butted in. "yes it does".

He could see the hurt looks one there faces and could tell that this little chat wasn't going as well as they wanted it to, but there was nothing he could do about that right now. "Then why did you tell us who you are". He knew this question would come. Just as he knew it would be his aunt Paige who said it.

"I thought that was obvious he replied simply. So I can be let back in to my own house and to be able to save my big brother. He was making them feel guiltier by this but he had to explain his case. He wanted them to know that he couldn't spend his precious time with them. He was very short on time as it was. Then there's the fact that I'm almost born, and I like my name the way it is thanks".

Piper didn't even think of that, but his right. Of all the names she thought of so far, she never thought of Chris. It reminded her too much of her whitelighter. But that's not just her whitelighter it's her son too. It hurt to hear what he was saying but she knew it to be true. "So is that why you answered our call. So you can tell us that you're not going to be a family with us again" she whispered. He wheeled around to look her straight in the eye. It looked like a forced effort. "No of Corse not, I came here now to prove that I'm not a coward.

To tell you what I just did, and to say that this isn't about what I want". The last statement surprised Piper. "What are you talking about"? "This is about so much more them me or any of us for that matter Ok he's not making any sense she thought bitterly. He must have seen the confusion in her face because he answered her unasked question. Look I can't tell you what you need to know but I can say this. You should know that I came here on a very important mission. And it's one that I intend to secede in". He was talking like saving his family was work.

Though the way they have been treating him piper suppose it was. But she had to know if he forgave them or not. "I'm sorry he said and he truly looked it. But what I came here to do is to important to let my feelings get in the way". Piper noticed that he kept looking at the floor as he spoke. "You know Chris Piper said we'll never give up on you just like Wyatt".

He gave them all a week smile that he tried to make look much stronger. "I've got work to do. You should really sit down piper it's not good for you to stand so much". G-d did he ever stop to think about himself. Piper wanted to ask him so but he was about to orb away. "Chris" she said loudly. He almost jumped, "what"? There was so much to say to him but she settled on a simple sentence that could at least say some part of how she felt. "Thank you for saving me from the pain". This time he managed a real smile.

She thought it was the first time she ever saw him really smile. The result was dazzling. His perfect white teeth shone through his own pain that he tried to keep hidden. And for the first time ever piper truly saw Chris as her son. She knew that for as long as she lived she would want to keep that smile and his face. No matter how hard it would be on her. First step she though treat him for who he really was a hero. "I'll never give up" she said as he turned to leave. He turned back around to look her in the eye. "I suppose that stubbornness really is a family trait". "Please Chris piper pleated just stay a little longer".

He sighed as he saw the hopeful look his mother had on her face. He couldn't bring himself to demolish that again. He just didn't have it in him to hurt her willingly. "Ok he said exasperatedly, I'll stay a little longer. But only cause I have to use the book of shadows". He saw the hurt in her eye but it went away quicker this time

Piper wish that he would stay longer, and for a better reason than that. She was about to say so when she thought that this could take a while. She couldn't just farce him to love and forgive them all. But it doesn't mean that she wouldn't try anyway. "Can't you at least stay for dinner" she asked her voice hopeful once more?

Chris turned never broke his gaze from his mother's eyes. She was so beautiful. She seemed to really want him to stay. Plus he admitted to himself and no one else that he was really hungry. The last time he ate was yesterday at breakfast. And the last time he ate his mom's home cooked food was longer then he remembered. "Alright" he sighed.

Her face light up in a smile that light up the room. It reached her brown eyes making them cring slightly. He did it he made her happy. He knew that he must sound like a child but he didn't care. Piper being happy was all the happiness he needed. Piper broke there gaze to run down stairs to start cooking.

There was no doubt in his mind that she was cooking a feast as a way of saying sorry. He called after her from the stairs, "Piper don't make anything fancy". She didn't replay. He shook his head and headed for the book, still laying open on its stand. "So Leo said trying to make conversation, do you want any help"? His aunts looked like they agreed with what Leo just said. "No I just want to look up an idea alone".

Leo heard the harshness of his tone and couldn't help but feel that he disserved it to be there. But just because he felt that way that didn't mean that his had to like it. "Chris Leo began I'm so very sorry about"… Chris cut him off, "just leave I'm busy Leo". "Chris Paige said you don't have to call him Leo the secrets up".

Chris thought about that for a moment. No he though I think I'll keep calling him Leo. After all only dads can be called dad right. And as for piper, he didn't think he could call her that. It was just too painful for him. I mean hey he was allowed to have a little selfishness right? He could already the smell of food wafting up from the kitchen. He felt his stomach give a really loud rumble. Ops I hope they didn't hear that he told himself. Piper was working hard on dinner tonight. Chris kept his head down at the book keeping his face in shadows.

He pretended to look at what he was doing to be left alone. He didn't really have any new ideas about Wyatt. This was just his way of being week and staying without admitting that he wanted to. "I'll help piper" he herd Paige say. "Me too" phoebe said and the two women heeded down stairs. They were probably thinking that he wanted time alone with Leo. Yeah right he laughed inwardly. They day I make up with that basted, is the day I become a girl. He shuttered thinking of life as a girl.

"So Chris, Leo just didn't seem to stop trying did he. But Chris knew that he would in the future, so what was the point in trying now. He would wind up just getting a broken heart latter. Chris made no singe to show that he was listening. But yet his father went one.

Leo noticed his harsh tone and the way he seemed to be ignoring Leo. But he wasn't going to ever give up. Chris please look at me. Chris didn't even move. Leo wondered why piper got special treatment for the boy but Leo was just invisible to him, why. Chris I know that I treated you like dirt and that doesn't forgive what I've done but"…….Leo finally got his attention as Chris choose that moment to interrupt. "That right Leo it doesn't.

Chris had stopped pretending to look at the book now and was looking straight in to Leo's eyes. He could see anger there sided with, was that hatred. Leo piper doesn't deserve you so just go". He moved his attention back to the book as if nothing just happened. "What Leo asked bewildered? Why would you say something like that? I know that I treated you worse then all the others but"…….Chris cut him off again. "You still don't get it do you Leo. Leo flinched at his harshness.

"Get what" he asked afraid of the answer. His son shook his head in annoyance. "Why I hate you has nothing to do with what you've done in this time so far. Well he added in as an after though it does increase it a bit". Leo felt like the whole world was sipping around his personal hell. His son just said the word that every parent fears above all others. Hate, he could believe it what could he have done that was so bad in the future. Leo could fight the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

He opened his mouth to ask what he did when the guys could hear pipers voice coming up from down stairs. "Come and get it Chris". Chris didn't even bother to go down stairs and have to pass Leo. Instead he just orbed down stairs. Leo remembered how just one small sing of a tear from Piper had made Chris's eyes reflect her pain. He thought of how she wanted him to stay so bad, so he did for her. Why did he seem to love piper so much. He would flinch at the slightest pain in her features, but when he saw the tears in Leo's eyes, he could have sworn he say the glimmer of a smile, like he was happy. He sank to his knees and started to cry.

For he was hungry just a minute ago he suddenly didn't feel like eating. He orbed out to go to the one place he and his son shared in likeing. He went to the bridge and he cried till his shirt sleeve was soaked to the brim with his own tears. He always felt week when he cried. He didn't do it that often but when he did he was a weakling. He always seemed to let things get him down. This was far from different. How will I make it up to him he though.

Chris just had the time of his life. He hadn't enjoyed a family meal like that, well ever. He was so happy but yet he couldn't help but feel scared. He had one family meal and he was already getting attached to them way too fast. If he did and he went back the future were Piper wasn't then that was just something his heart wasn't willing to take. This had gone from a bad day to the best day. All through dinner they talked to him about himself. It was the first time they promised that they wouldn't prep him for information.

They talked the whole time and Chris was finally getting a chance to know Paige and to get to know phoebe better. He didn't ask too much cause if it appeared that he didn't know a lot about them then they might get suspicious. He almost felt bad when Piper asked to no one in particular were Leo was. He knew that he should feel guilty but he couldn't help but think that a tiny bit of his revenge was settled. However he did feel guilty about no feeling guilty. Ugh he silently said I can't win. But he let himself get sucked in to the fun and the food.

He never knew that he hurt his father so much. To him Leo wouldn't care. Every time he had told his future self that he hated him he dismissed it. Why should now be any different. How very wrong he was.

Ok so here's the 3rd chapter in this story. So is Leo going to do something crazy to get Chris back, who knows? Ok so I admit I do, so what. I know once again that I didn't leave you hanging and there was no action but next chapter is worth the wait trust me this is only going to get better. I'm aware of the fact that Phoebe and Paige were acting like they were not there, but there not important in this story. So I'm just kind of throwing them in places. Thanks to everyone who so far read the rest and I'll try to put up chapter 4 ASAP. Ok so now tell me do you love it hate it want to whack me with a microphone stand for being so rude to Chris. Oh well take your best shot. Then maybe you can tell me why no one gives reviews around here. So you know what to do. LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I'll try again more nicely please review, baby face. Bye bye for now see you next time on pain loss and family the true story for some secrets reveled. Ps if anyone thinks they can guess were the story is going I'll give tuna to the winner, why tuna cause I feel like it and its all I have to give.


	4. Chapter 4 DISTRACTIONS

Chapter 4 distractions

It has been three weeks since they all found out Chris secret. In those days Chris had spent every moment with them. He never imagined that he could feel so happy. Or that he could have a family that loved him. They did all kinds of normal things together.

Like going to the movies, and going out to eat. It surprised them that they entire time no demons had attacked them. Then there was Leo. Chris was really happy that everything they did he didn't join in. It would have been the ultimate fun spooler.

He would always make up some excuse as to why he couldn't join them when the girls asked him too. He'd then say that he was busy and then before orbing out he would give Chris a sad look. It was as if he was asking why Chris didn't invite him to join in the fun.

Chris had a family for the first time in many years. He even forgot all about demon hunting for the time being. He deserved a break his mother kept telling him. So after as lot of persuading he took one. So now he sat in the attic with his mother and no one else.

Paige had gone to her newest temp job and Phoebe was on a date.

"So mom what do you think about it" he said half laughing. "Well I think that is really embarrassing. No wonder you got so annoyed when you turned blue again". "Yeah" he said remembering the day that a demon turned him blue.

He had to go to school like that until his mom could figure out how to reverse it. "So then what happed" she asked egger for more. "Then all the kids kept calling me blue fish". "Why blue fish, what does the fish part have to do with anything". "You know to this day I still have no idea.

They both laughed. Oh man that was some day Chris said dreamily. So is Aunt Phoebe on another date again". "Yep she's speed dating like crazy to find love.

A sudden though took piper. You wouldn't happen to know if you have any cozens in the future do you". "Oh come on mom you know I can't tell you that".

"I figured", no matter how close she got to him he still held his secrets inside. They way he spoke about them sometimes made her think that she wasn't there in the future.

Or maybe she was dead. But then she would think that surly he would tell her that to prevent it, right. She just couldn't focus on that right now. She hadn't been this happy for a long time.

She was getting closer to her son. But what she really enjoyed was how much he seemed to love her. It was like if anyone told him to do something he did it if he felt like it. But when piper asked him he stop whatever he was doing to do as she asked.

She couldn't believe how she missed seeing what a good incredible young man Chris was. How on earth did she think her baby was evil? She felt baby Chris give a hard kick. She jerked her hand to her stomach, "ouch". "What are you ok'" Chris said very quickly. Piper shook her head smiling "Chris I tell you, you worry way too much. It's just the baby, or should I say you. Well not you, you but you in here, oh you know what I mean".

He still looked worried "are you sure everything is fine". "Yeah I'm sure he just kicked that's all. Hey do you by any chance like to play soccer". "Why" he said taking the bait. "Cause you sure got on hell of a kick". "Ok can we please change the subject?

Talking about me inside you just creep's me out". "If you think that's weird wait till you see yourself being born" piper chuckled. "Wow your right that's like the ultimate weird". Before piper had a chance to replay the room was full of white lights.

"Aunt Paige what are you doing back so early". "Quickly I need a vanquishing potion". She stared to head over to the book and immediately started to make the potion. "Hey hold up what's going on" piper asked concerned.

"I'll tell you what's going on Paige replayed angrily, my new boss is a demon"."What" yelled Chris and piper at the same time?

"How do you know" Chris demanded? "Well it's kind of hard to miss when he's thronging fire balls at you". "Are you ok" piper ran over to her sisters side as she spoke.

"Yeah I'm find Paige replied grumpily. Got him, she impatiently taped her finger on the book. Ok so I need the ginger root". Chris sprang in to action when he felt like the demons were on their way. But he didn't have the power to sense when a demon will attack before they even showed themselves.

Unless, oh no, he thought panicked not now. "Paige get down" Chris yelled! "What are you"…..her words were cut off by a fire ball aimed directly at her face. Chris orbed with surprising speed, and knocked Paige to the ground.

Piper blew up the demon and then ran over to her son and sisters side. "Is every one ok" she nervously asked the two people she loved? "Yeah I'm ok Paige said getting up from the floor.

She looked over at Chris to see if he was in fact ok when Chris didn't answer. She gasped at the site she saw. Chris had blood sticking to his hair, and sliding down his face. Chris"

the youngest sister yelled! He lifted his fingers to the back of his head and pulled away to find blood covering his fingertips. He stared in shock. At his own hands as if they belonged to someone else. "Chris piper whispered at a loss for anything else to say.

Then right before their eyes his wound on the back of his head started to heal up. Then the blood on his hand vanished as if it were never there. How did you do that" his mother asked in suspicion. "I have no idea" and he really sounded like it. "Chris" she said in a tone that said that she didn't believe him.

"No really mom I don't know". "You're not hiding anything from us are you Chris" Paige insisted. "Yes and no" he said choosing his words carefully. "What does that mean" piper asked her son. "Well I've honestly never had that power before". He wasn't lying but he didn't admit to anyone how cool he thought it was.

The first time around Chris was conserved when Leo was a white lighter not an elder. So Chris's best guess was that since he changed that, now he had some now powers on the elder side. He couldn't help but think that he now got a power that Wyatt couldn't ever get. He smiled to himself.

Piper saw his smile and wondered what was behind that hard head of his. "How is this funny you could have just died". "That's not what I'm smiling at I just thought of something funny.

Paige then hit him upside the head. Ouch what was that for" Chris said giving her a teasing look. "Why did you take the hit for me what are you crazy". "Sorry for saving your life, I mean it's not like you can self heel".

"Well his Aunt scoffed if you're not lying in the name of future consequences, then you couldn't ether or at least you didn't know you could". "Yeah well he said sarcastically so forgive me if I'm willing to die for you". Paige's expression softened immediately.

"Ok thank you Chris, then she put up a babyish voice and said I wav you Chris", she had the expression to match. "Any way Chris said I have an idea how to put my new power to good use". "And how's that" piper asked skeptically. "Well he hesitated.

Whatever it was he seemed reluctant to speak his mind. This made piper think that it was something dangerous that she would never approve of. And sure enough, well I can go to the underworld and see what that demon wanted with us.

Because with are luck there's more were he came from". "Chris I don't think that's such a good idea". "I knew you would saw that, but don't worry I'll be fine". And before she could argue the case probably he orbed out. "Dam it" piper said frustrated.

"Piper he's right you do worry too much. Just relax he'll be fine he always is". Piper saw the truth in this but she couldn't help it. "Ohm this is so frustrating, I never got this worried before I knew he was my son. What do I do Paige"?

"Owe I think I'm going to cry" said a voice from the corner of the room. "YOU" Piper and Paige said at the same time. It was the last thing they said before there world was consumed by darkness.

Chris knew that his mother must be more worried about him since she found out who he was. But he couldn't let that stop him from the job he came back to do. It looks like his break was over. He walked in to the layer he was searching for.

The way he got his contacts in the underworld was by keeping a cover as a demon. Today was no different. He found Deveins layer and when inside without hesitation. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. "What's going on" he asked Devein.

Every demon in the room or cave was busy doing something in a hurry. "Don't you know Perry" Devein said playfully? "Don't play with me devein I'm not in the mood for games". "Well the new decree was passed on to every demon in the underworld".

"Well Chris said putting his best acting in trying to sound exasperated. Obviously they seemed to have forgotten to tell me now didn't they" he said in a very evil tone that would shake his mother to the core. "No Perry they told every demon in the mortal world too".

"Are you questioning me demon" Chris snarled. "No sir I was just curious as to why you didn't get the message". "I was a little busy targeting the charmed ones, as you know very well. Now tell me" he glared.

When Devein didn't answer him he grabbed him by the shirt pining him agents the wall. "I said tell me what you know or I'll kill you" his voice sounding like pure venom. "First tell me this why do you want to be the one to kill the charmed ones so bad".

Chris put him down but never broke his gaze from the demons cold dark eyes. He felt that it was a fair enough question. "Fine if you must know they killed my brother". This was of Corse a downright lie. "You know what I don't think you're a demon".

Ok Chris keep cool he told himself careful not to let his feelings show on his face. Luckily Chris was very good at lying, something his mother always didn't like very much. "If you're a demon Devein continued prove it and show me a demonic power".

"Fine" Chris said in the same nasty tone as before. He was thinking of how for once something had perfect timing. He used his new unbounded powers to create an energy ball, which was a booth a demon and powerful witch power.

Although it was very rare to find a good witch with it. Deveins eyes widened in shock, "come now master I was just kidding". Chris raised the energy ball ready to strike. "No no please wait talk". "Good now hurry up and tell me what you know".

"Ok well there is a new decree out to all demons". "What do you mean what is it" Chris said his curiosity making him forget to scowl. "The new decree is who ever become's the charmed ones killer will automatically be the new source of all evil that's what was just declared".

Chris through the energy ball and orbed out as fast as he could back to the manner. When he got there he called out, "MOM WHERE ARE YOU"!! But no one answered his called.

He looked all over the house in every room, called all their phones but not even phoebe answered. No this can't be happening he yelled to the empty attic. Then he tried scrying for them. But of course nothing happed. Ok he though I must think reasonably.

Piper is still pregnant with me so I should be able to sense myself no matter what right. Yes ok, then oddly enough a positive thought entered his mind. If piper was dead then so would he, so that must mean that she's alive. He grabbed a scent of his mother and orbed to it with lighting fast speed. When he repaired the sight he saw made him want to die right there and then. The walls were closing in on him. He couldn't breathe.

The site that greeted him was one he only saw in his worse night mare. This isn't real he cried. What he saw before him was his mother all bloody but alive none the less. She wasn't the problem. What was, was the two body's that piper was clothing and crying too hard for words.

They were the dead bodies of phoebe Halliwell and Paige Mathews.

Sorry this is so short. But this is the perfect way to keep you guessing. Ha Ha I'm so evil. Did you really think that I would leave everything all nice and lovely dovey. Wrong. Any way so tell me what you think and I'll put the new chapter up ASAP. Bye now, oh yeah don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. all my fault

Chapter 5 all my fault

This is all my fault I did this Chris thought panicked. Chris couldn't believe his eyes. This was the image he saw only in his worst night mare. "Mom we, we have to go now he whispered in fear. He didn't want to leave but there was no telling if the demon was coming back or not, or were it was now.

Mom come on one we have….. We have to go. His voice broke in mid sentence. He didn't even try to fight the tears he normally fought so hard to keep under control. We can take their body's back to the manner and, and, and" but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the gilt bubbling up to his throat.

This was his entire fault again. Someone he loved died from his hands again. His mother didn't say anything she just held phoebe and Paige's head's in her hands and cried. He didn't wait for the never to come answer he just took piper's blood stained hands and since she was still holding her sisters, they all orbed to the manner.

The minute they arrived back home Chris sank to his knees and clutched his aunts in a death grip. He had a water fall a tears falling from his eyes. He was shaking uncontrollably.

Piper was broken. The minute she woke up she come face to face with the demon who tried to kill Chris. Then he snarled at her. "I told you I would be back" he had reminded her. Then before her eyes he killed her two sisters.

They were after all still unconscious so they couldn't fight back. Then before she could do anything about it they were dead. Then the chains that were binding her there in place faded away. Then before she could kill the demon that caused her this pain again he shimmered out.

Then right after she ran over to her sisters side her son came to witness what she wished she could shield him from. He was taking it worse than she was, but why. She couldn't think properly cause of the burning pain in her heart. Her dirty face was stained with tears, making the water look backend. But nothing that she felt was as bad as what Chris looked like.

She couldn't help it, but seeing him like this all out of control made her relies that one of them had to stay strong. It took a huge effort but she stopped crying. "Chris are you ok she said in a voice full of hurt. For some reason hearing the sorrow in her voice made him cry harder, or that's how it seemed to her. That's when a thought occurred to her.

Chris this isn't your fault you know". She couldn't stand the fact that he was blaming himself for yet another thing that wasn't his fault.

Chris couldn't bring himself to answer. He felt dirty and contaminated. He felt like someone who didn't deserve a loving woman like Piper's comfort. He got up to leave. He didn't want to leave piper at a time like this, but at the same time he didn't want to break down in front of her any more then he already had.

He knew even if he didn't want to admit it, but Leo was there for her at this moment to confer her. She didn't need Chris. No one did. He orbed off before piper could do anything about it. He went to the one place where he could think clearly, the top of golden gate bridge.

Then he cried until his eyes ran dry, and he didn't have any tears left in him. This was all his fault, no going around it. He came back and made Phoebe die sooner than she was meant to. In his time line Paige was gone before he could ever meet her.

And as for phoebe she died when he was nine years old. Since he came back to the past and messed up who knows what, making his mistakes bring upon their deaths sooner rather than later. It all just kept pilling up on his guilt. He left his mother alone when she was hurting. But the worst thing was that she was hurting cause of him.

He knew the risks of changing the time lines when he came back to the past. But he let himself get distracted by his family. Now look were that got him. He went from having a family for the first time to no family in a matter of weeks.

Why was he such a screw up? He could never do anything right. But the one thing he always did no matter what was keep his promises. Like the time when he promised Wyatt that he would never give up on him.

He kept that promise and now he was going to keep the one he made to himself a few weeks ago. Then as if the sheer force of confidence brought it upon him, he suddenly sat bolt upright with a brilliant idea already forming in his mind.

The triqwetra was almost done. Chris thought of the perfect way to save his aunt's. He was now in magic school putting his plain in to action. Please let this work he though desperately. As he said the spell that would take him back to the moment before he told them his secret.

He looked up expectantly to see the portal open up a space in time for him to go through. He walked in to the portal and found himself three weeks in the past from where he just was. Looking at the time he didn't have a moment to lose.

The pain would begin very soon if he didn't hurry up. He orbed to the manner so Paige wouldn't see him. The past Chris didn't arrive yet. Then Chris felt a tugging feeling and his whole body lurched. Then before he could do anything to stop it he was back in his past body looking around at p3.

Well it looks like time caught up with itself and not a moment too soon. Then Chris orbed back to the manner again only this time in a much bigger hurry then before. When he reappeared Paige gave him an irritated look. He would have sighed if he had time.

Paige opened her mouth to tell him to get out but Chris cut her off quickly. "Look Paige I don't have time for this now m…. I'm meant Piper's in danger". He was already so use to calling her mom that he almost let it slip. Thank g-d Paige was too angry at him to notice his little slip up again.

He loved it when they just ignored his little mishaps. "What the hell are you talking about" Paige said in annoyance. "Look I don't have time to explain I'm from the future". He realized what he said wrong a moment too late. "Oh hello I already knew that what's wrong with you".

"No that's not what I meant he said talking faster and faster with each word, and growing more frustrated at the same time. Why couldn't his Aunt's just listen to him for once without bombarding him with questions? I'm from a few weeks in the future this time. I only just got back. You have to hurry or piper will die NOW"!

He was lying but just to make them get a move on. That's when pain came. Just like before the room started to spin around. Dam it he cursed to himself. He wanted to get them to leave before the pain broke out.

But since when was luck on his side. Paige saw the pain he was in and she started to panic. "Phoebe she called down stairs did you find piper yet". Phoebe came running in the room at Paige's alarmed tone. "Yeah let's go" then they orbed out. "Yes" Chris whispered as his head gave a nasty pounding. Then with his last strength he orbed back to p3 and fainted on the couch.

When he woke up he was face to face with Paige. "Morning you have a lot of explanting to do". Chris got off the sinking in couch testing for pain. No the cost was clear he was pain free and alive and kicking. And once again Paige and phoebe were alive.

Now his only problem was he was once again back to where he started on getting there trust. "I don't have to explain ant thing" he told his aunt coldly. "Yes you do explain to me how you knew piper was in danger and why you felt the pain she felt. More to the point she added why you were thrashing about in your sleep yelling you're sorry".

Will the accusations ever stop? "I was having a bad dream" he replied simply as if that explained everything. Indeed he did, he was dreaming about what just happened.

Or what will happen. Or what didn't happen or what ugh time travel was too confusing even for Chris. He was having a nightmare about Paige and phoebe's death. No he reminded himself there not dead, there right here. Even so it was going to be a very long time until he forgot the pain that he caused his mother to feel, that and the knowledge that he screwed up yet again.

As he looked up in his aunts eyes the urge to run and hug her and tell her how much he loved her was almost unbearable. But he held his ground, barley. "But that still doesn't explain why you felt pipers pain". He knew just what to say this time. The first time around Paige though that it was the white lighter charge connection.

" You already know the answer to that Paige. A white lighter and there charge share a connection. That's what I was feeling". Paige didn't look convicted at all. "So if you were so concerned over piper then why didn't you help us find her"? "Here we go again" he sighed. "What's that suppose to mean" she snarled at him.

"It means that you just can't stop accusing me of every little thing that goes wrong he shouted. He didn't want to yell but he was growing very tired of this. Over and over again they blamed him for things he didn't deserve.

And the sad thing was that when they did deserve it they all kept their mouths shut. Isn't it obvious why I didn't go help, I was a little busy seeing stars at the moment". "So then all that's proves is that you care more about yourself then my sister".

"What the hell are you talking about, are you crazy. Did you even think before you just said that he bellowed? Have I ever given any of you a reason to believe that I don't care about Piper. He was spared the retort by Paige by piper and Phoebes call for him to get his ass there now.

Sorry Paige but that's your dear sisters calling, I gatta go", and with that he orbed out. He repaired in the attic to find all three sisters and Leo waiting there for him.

"What" Chris said before anyone else could even open there mouths. "Relax Chris Leo calmly said. We just want to know what you're hiding". "Oh right cause that's nothing he retorted sarcastically. I told you I can't its future consi"--. But piper cut him off before he could finish. "Future consequences again Chris if you say that one more time I'm gona"-----------------Chris cut her off this time.

"You know you all seem to think that future consequences means nothing important" he spat angrily. He was getting so tired of this crap. Every second he gets blamed, and accused of everything. After everything he just went through they have to put him through this now.

"But the fact is he went on a little comer now, that if I tell you even one thing it could change the whole future into a hell. You have no idea. It's not my fault that I can't tell you what you want to know. It's not like I don't want to tell you. So please stop bugging me".

He didn't want to mention the Fact that all he did was let slip that he was Piper's son and the result was that they all died. He couldn't no he wouldn't let that happen again. They all just looked at him like he just went mad. "What are you talking about" phoebe alleged? "Yeah and what did you mean when you said that you were from weeks in the future" Paige implied.

"Oh you just don't give up do you Paige. Fine I'll tell you that. I came back from three weeks in the future to stop you and phoebe from dyeing. And before you ask why this the moment I came back too, its cause that's what lead to your death".

That's when piper said what he knew was coming. So to prove his point he spoke at the same time that she did. So Chris and piper said at the same time "you're lying". Only Chris said it half exasperated and half sadly, and piper said it angrily "how did you know what I".

"Was going to say before you said it" Chris finished for her. "Yeah" all three sisters said at the same time. "Ok this is getting ridicules Leo butted in. so are you telling me you saved them he pointed to phoebe and Paige as he said it, then that would mean unless you're lying then you're on our side". "Yes" Chris said heavily. At last someone got the picture, though he found it weird that of all the people to see him for a good person it was Leo. Who'd a thunk it. "So if you're on our side then why are you keeping things from us"? "I thought too soon"

Chris said through gritted teeth. "Sorry" Leo said. "Yeah no you're sorry Chris yelled in the anger that finally got the best of him.

You know for a millisecond I almost though you heard one word of what I was saying, but no matter what time I travel to some things never change.

You want me out, fine! But just know this you have no idea what you're doing by not letting me save Wyatt". Then before they could retort back he orbed back to p3 to work on a new plain.

The first thing Chris did upon arriving back at p3 was kick anything in site. Then he shoved everything off his desk on to the floor. Then he found a piece of paper and began to right.

Normally he would have thought twice before doing that to the only thing he had like a room. But he lived most of his life without a permanent home. Why should now be so different.

Chris thought if he could just right a spell to change the way at least one of them thought about him that that one could convince the others to let him near Wyatt again.

It was easy for him to choose which one of the girls he wanted to like him most, his mother. So what's the strongest way to mind persuade. It wasn't mind control, that was a completely different thing altogether. He was just nudging her in the right direction that was all.

So he answered his unspoken aloud question to himself was to do a blood to bold spell. That was the strongest spell of any kind.

At least that's what his mother in future always said. So after he got what he needed to make the potion to go with the spell he just wrote as good as can be he pricked his finger to let a little bit of his own blood flow into the potion.

He didn't even feel it, once you felt the kind of pain that he had little things like a tiny cut on the finger tip don't even faze you. Once that was done he began to chant.

Let my mother see the light

So I can make this wrong into a right

Let her forgive what mistakes I have made

Let her come out of the dark and shade

To ensure that this is done

Help her get a better look at her son

He finished reading and waited for the spell to take effect.

Back in the manner the sisters and Leo were talking about guess who Chris. "So what are we going to do" piper asked the room at large. "About what answered phoebe, Chris". "Yeah I mean I for one would like to know who we've let in our lives don't you"?

"Ok Paige added so how do we find out what he hiding". "Well" piper began but she stopped abruptly as she suddenly had a weird feeling. "What" phoebe prompted? Piper felt her whole body being pulled away. Then her vision blurred and she vanished in to thin air.

"What just happen" Paige said worried? "I don't know, do you think that maybe Chris did something to her" Leo suggested. "Well whatever he did we better find out fast, and something tells me if he is behind this then he wouldn't want to come so easily" Paige guessed. "So then why don't we just summon his ass back down here"?

"Especially after he just orbed out here like that before". So Paige and phoebe and Leo get to work on a summing spell.

Mean while Chris was just about to try something else. "I don't understand why it didn't work" he said out loud to the empty room, or so he though.

The very last thing he expected to hear was a reply. "What didn't work, how did I get here" came piper's voice from what sounded like inside Chris's own head? "Oh no" Chris said don't panic he told himself as he walked over to the mirror. The only problem was the reflection looking back at him wasn't his own. It was Piper's. Oh great Chris said sneeringly you're in my head.

Ok so here's chapter 5 in the story. Thank you to all who sent me reviews, and thanks to all those who put me on their story alert list, you know who you are. So how did Chris screw up this time, you have to wait for chapter 6 to find out. I hope you like this chapter, I know I do. And if you think that I gave Chris a hard time that's because I'm evil. Ha Ha Ha (evil laugher) you know my name really should be evil amplified. Ps shout out to Piperspeanut, waz up. Now if some of you want to know what happened with Paige and Phoebe's original deaths be sure to check out my version of how Chris grew up. It's called – Chris's up bringing----in this story your reading that was his back ground so read it and it will help you understand a little more of what Chris had to suffer through, or rather what I made him suffer through, LoL I'm a very bad girl. Ps in the comment above------- Normally he would have thought twice before doing that to the only thing he had like a room. But he lived most of his life without a permanent home. Why should now be so different. Meant that Chris is a tootle neat freak just like his mommy.


	6. Anger, proving himself

Chapter 6- anger, proving himself, getting back to normal

Ok so before I start this chapter I just have one reminder to make. Who remembers in season 8 when Paige asked coop to help her deal with her new husband Henry. Well if you answered yes I remember then you know that coop put Paige literally in Henrys body. Paige's body and mind were in Henrys body but he controlled everything as Paige was just visiting. But in season 6 there was no coop to fix it so what is Chris going to do to separate himself from piper before it's too late. Let's read on to find out, enjoy.

Mean while Chris was just about to try something else. "I don't understand why it didn't work" he said out loud to the empty room, or so he though. The very last thing he expected to hear was a reply. "What didn't work, how did I get here" came piper's voice from what sounded like inside Chris's own head? "Oh no" Chris said don't panic he told himself as he walked over to the mirror. The only problem was the reflection looking back at him wasn't his own. It was Piper's. Oh great Chris said sneeringly you're in my head.

"What do you mean I'm in your head, get me out of here". Chris's head already sour from all the stress of just being Chris was already having a great big head ach coming on. "Look it's not that easy to do just give me a minute to think".

But he should have known that was too much to ask for. "Just stop yelling for two sec's and I'll get you out of there before"… but he let his words trail off. He didn't want to think about the before.

Cause if he didn't separate them soon then they would grow more and more together and then piper would be able to start reading his mind.

Then if she did that, all the trouble and heart ache he just went through would have all been for nothing. "Fine but you don't deserve it" piper angrily retorted back. Chris forgetting trying to find a way out for a minute said "what's that suppose to mean"?

" It means that you did this for your own stupid reason and that means your guilty, thus you don't deserve quite time". Chris could feel the anger rising in his throat but now wasn't the time to get angrily at his mother. Or maybe it was the perfect time.

He was just about to open his mouth when piper spoke first (in his head of cores). "Just go to my sisters and they will fix this, then you can leave and never come back". "Ok that is the final star" Chris shouted. He was sick and tired of being accused of ever single solitary little thing that happened.

True this was his fault but he was only trying to save his brother. That was hard enough without his family doing this to him every second of the way.

He had enough of it. "No stay calm" Chris said out loud forgetting that piper could hear him. Then he thought if I make one mistake than they could die again. I can't let that happen because his family was giving him a hard time. He took a deep breath and combed down.

Piper didn't know what to think.

This was the perfect way to spy on Chris to find out who he really is. But on the other hand she didn't like being trapped in his body where she didn't get to call the shots.

Though she thought after he yelled out to her that she felt a slight amount of his emotions. She suspected that the longer she stayed in his body the more attached they grew. So if she was patient enough with this then she could find out Chris's thoughts and feelings.

But the main problem was how to tell this to her sisters. Maybe if she was lucky the time it takes to separate them would be long enough to let her read his mind and feelings.

It looks like Chris just made a mistake that would tell her all she wanted to know and he knew it. She could tell this made him very mad, but at his expense she couldn't help but feel a little giddy at the thought. Chris's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Alright I'll go to your sisters". Then he orbed out.

The first thing Chris noticed upon arriving back at the manner was Paige and phoebe and Leo were all there as if waiting for him.

"You Paige said before he could even open his mouth. What have you done with MY sister", Paige put great emphases on the world 'MY' for some reason. "I didn't do anything just let me"...But he was cut off by Leo. "Where is she"?" If you let me explain I'll", this time Phoebe interrupted him.

"We don't want another excuse we just want piper back". Chris's temper was at breaking point again. "An excuse is that all you think I can say hu. What I'm doing here is so much more then you could even begin to imagine. You have no idea what I came here to do.

Cause if you did you would never call my reason for being here an excuse". Then piper spoke from his head. "Just tell them what they want to know Chris, her voice sounding exasperated. Just tell them I'm right here before they kick you out again". But it was a little late for that.

Paige said "you know guy's he's not going to tell us anything, at least not yet". Then she shouted "water" and Chris diapered in a swirl of white orbs. When he reappeared he was floating in the ocean right beside golden gate bridge. "Now look what you've done piper voice shouted in his head.

You should have just listened to me in the first place". "Don't push it piper". "Well then just orb out of this water already I'm starting to get cold, or your starting to get cold or, never mind you know what I mean". Ok so she can fell what I feel physically but not emotionally, yet. That's a good singe Chris thought.

Chris orbed back to p3 and sank down on the bed, still in his wet clothing. Piper was starting to get really cold. It wasn't like it was warm out or anything.

She could feel what his body felt on a physical level but not yet his feelings. However she did feel a little of his emotions when he lost control. That must be when he's least guarded. She though she felt anger, no surprise there. But she also thought he felt hurt. Where would that come in?

If piper was in control of the body she inhabited she would shiver. "Chris I'm freezing could you please change your clothes". She heard Chris give a soft laugh.

"You mean with you seeing everything I see, no way, I'd rather stay a little cold". Piper didn't even think of that, and she really didn't want to think of what was under Chris's cloths.

"Ok so your sisters weren't any help". "My sister's" piper yelled in his mind. But then she felt a pounding in his head and his hands flew up to it in pain.

"Could you PLEASE stop yelling? You are giving me a head ach". "Yeah I feel it too unfortunately". "Well then stop yelling". "Fine she huffed. So what do we do now"?

"Well we" but his words were cut off by a tugging feeling and then Chris once again disappeared in a swell of white orbs. Only this time when he repaired his was surrounded by demons in the underworld.

"I can't get a break around here" Chris said to the group at hand. One of the demons said "we did it we captured the charmed ones white lighter". "I change my mind Chris said once again not talking to anyone directly. This is just what I needed to vent".

Then without moving his hands all he did was look at one demon and he exploded in the same way piper blew up demons. "How did he do that one of them yelled he's just a white lighter". "Guess again Chris said in a deep voice very unlike his own. I'm also half witch".

Then he throughout his hands in front of him and he felt a wave of power surge through his hands and he directed it at the demons. Then in a matter of seconds the whole room was vanquished.

Piper could not believe his eyes. She never knew what powers Chris had. It wasn't every day you meat a powerful witch. Most other witches she met had one or two powers like herself and her sisters. But wow, she though all he could do was telekinesis, and orb. "How did you do that" piper asked him in awe?

Chris just thought of an idea. Before Wyatt bounded his powers he had one to control the mind, included his own. "Piper he said following his train of though and ignoring her question. If I can show you a memory proving that I'm here to help you and not hurt you will you believe me then".

This is now getting interesting piper thought. Yes he didn't answer her but what else was new. But now she would get to see a memory of his past. "It depends on the memory" she said casually. "Ok then he said I'll take that as a yes".

He walked over to the filthy floor and sat down still in his wet cloths. "Ugh does personal hinge mean anything to you" piper said to him. "Please like I have time for that". "Men are so weird piper said more to herself then to Chris. Ok so I'm ready for this memory you're going to show me".

The next thing piper knew she was standing around herself and her sisters. Then in front of them were Chris and Beonka. She looked around and then she saw her time Chris standing next to her. "How did you do this" she asked?

"Well one of my powers is to have very good control over my mind so I can show you the memory like you're there, but no one can see you". "Duh it's a memory, but it's one IV already seen". She waved her hand around to the scene at hand.

"True you've seen this part, but you haven't seen what happened after I want through the portal". This defiantly got pipers attention, but then a sudden though came to her. "So if you so good with your mind then how do I know you're not changing around this memory to make you look good".

"You don't but by now even if I hate to admit it, were close enough for you to know when I'm lying". Piper like that I idea a lot, "Ok so on with the memory" she said dramatically. As if he pushed play the scene began to move.

"Unless I'm a witch too", Chris said turning around. "Wait you lied to me" piper said angrily. "I had too". "What does that mean"? "It doesn't matter". "So you're just going to leave with her is that It" phoebe said her tone making it clear how much she thought about her white lighter. "I don't have a chose he said back she striped my powers".

Then an idea came to him and he said. "I guess Leo is going to have to fix that floor board without me". The girls looked at him with confuse expression and all the faces. As Chris walked through the portal to the future

"Come on" the Chris standing next to piper said. He took her hand and the two of them walked in to the portal after Chris and Beonka. When they came out they walked right through Chris and Beonka who were standing right in front of the portal that just closed behind them.

Piper saw that the room was full of demons. She had always wondered what happened here to make Chris so distant and demon hungry. Now at last one of her many questions will be answered. Chris dragged her into a corner to get a better view. She watched with batted breath wondering who was leading all these demons.

"Welcome home Chris" a voice said hidden from view by the swarm of demons. Chris however didn't seem faced. The demons moved aside to reveal a tall handsome man. He had shoulder length blond hair that he wore down. He wore all black from head to toe, and he carried a look of pure hatred on his face. If he didn't look so menacing he would have been called attractive. Chris must have recognized him because he said, "hello Wyatt".

Piper gasped, No this couldn't be her baby. She couldn't believe it. Chris was right he was the future of all evil. Her head was spinning out of control. She looked at Chris hoping he would conform this to her, but instead he seemed to be looking anywhere but in front of him.

"Chris are you ok" piper asked him. "No I don't like this memory, and I prefer to not watch thank you very much". Whatever piper looked back at her what her son will become, but hesitantly.

Wyatt walked over to Chris and looked him square in the eye. Then he looked over at Beonka as if asking an unasked question with his eyes. Then she seemed to understand because she nodded. "There no threat to me Wyatt announced to the room full of demons. They all bowed and shimmered out. Ei to Chris Wyatt said. Of all the people to betray me".

Chris said very comely "I didn't go back to betray you Wyatt, I went back to save you". "Save me Wyatt sounded like he never heard something so crazy in all his life.

From what" he added. "From whatever evil it was that turned you". Chris was so cam you would have thought they were to friends at a tea party discussing the weather. Wyatt started at walk in the other decoration. He clearly meant that he thought that they weren't a threat to him.

"That's always been your problem Chris he said not even looking at him. Stuck in the old good vs. evil morass I'm so past that. It's all about power I know that now", as Wyatt said that last part his voice grew more venomous. "And whoever has the most power wins is that It". Chris finished Wyatt sentence in a board tone. He sounded like he heard that 100 times before. "That's it" Wyatt said simply.

"That's why I keep this museum in tack, to remind everyone the power in which I was born and that witch I posses". "Yeah Chris said getting angry at last. Too bad the rest of the city isn't doing as well as your little shrine here". He started to walk up to Wyatt leaving Beonka behind.

Wyatt looked like he didn't know how to react to that so he said; "you know if anyone else tried what you tried I'd killed them on the spot. But you, I've forgiven Beonka I can forgive you too if you promise to never cross me again". Chris wasn't buying It, "I think you know me better then that" he said crossly. "I thought you said you could turn him" Wyatt was talking to Beonka now.

" Leave her out of this" Chris yelled as she ran over to his side. Wyatt's face grew darker then before and he held his hand up and started to squeeze it shut. Then Chris clutched his throat and his face held a look of pain as he gasped for breath. Wyatt was choking him," pardon me" his voice held no trace that he had ever been a kind loving little boy. With nothing but a wave of his hand he sent Chris flying across the room. He landed painfully on a table that shattered under his weight.

"No Beonka yelled! You said you wouldn't hurt him" she shouted at Wyatt. "And you said you would turn him like I turned you, or at least I though at had". Beonka ran over to Chris's side and kneeled down beside him. "Chris I didn't bring you here to die" she said as a single tear slide down her face.

"Don't worry Chris assured her I know what I'm doing, I think". Then he got up and ran over toward Wyatt. Wyatt didn't even use his powers, showing how much he thought of Chris. He used his own mussel to through him agent the wall.

Piper now understood why Chris didn't want to see this. She didn't even want too, yet she couldn't look away.

"Have you lost your mind Wyatt said in an evil tone? With one hand he telekinetically picked up Chris and the other forming an energy ball. I don't need you" he said in a voice full of hatred. Chris gasped for breath with his feet dangling in mid air.

"No" piper yelled at her son, forgetting that she couldn't be heard, and that this already happened. Her Chris who had been paying her and the seen at hand no attention looked up at her. He gave her a look that she couldn't read. Then as if nothing happen he looked back at the wall.

Piper couldn't believe her eyes. How could Wyatt be so cruel? She just saw him as a baby, sweet and innocent. How could this happen to him. She couldn't tear her eyes away for it was the only way to find out how Chris had survived.

Wyatt was just about to finish him off when Beonka thrust her hand through his back temporarily blocking his powers.

"Whatever you're going to do it now I can't hold him for long". Her voice was wavering in and out of control from the effort of containing someone as powerful as Wyatt.

Chris seized the opportunity and lunged for the floor board. He threw it off and grabbed a piece of paper from inside. He read the spell on it and he felt his powers return. Then to his horror he saw Wyatt back kick Beonka with a combination of physical strength and telekinetic power.

She went flying across the room and landed with a sickening sound on top of one of the floor boards that Chris had broken earlier. "NO" Chris bellowed as he used his own power of TK to fling Wyatt at the wall. He went flying and hit the hi point of the wall and fell to the floor, knocked out.

Chris ran over to his fiancé. The wooden beam ran right through her middle and she was slipping away. "Hav haven't we been here before" she choked. "Maybe we will be again" Chris said through the lump in his through. "Maybe" she said quietly.

"You can still finish what we started, she went on quickly, and her life was running out of time. Take the spell so he can't send anyone else hurry". Chris felt a slight tugging on his hand and looked to find that Beonka gave him back the wedding ring.

He swallowed hard trying very hard not to cry .He took the ring but he didn't want to leave her. Then Wyatt began to stir and get up. Chris gave his love one last look, the last time he would ever see her alive. Then he ran over to the book of shadows and searched franticly for the spell he needed to take him back. He found it and began to read.

Hear these words

Hear the rhyme

Wyatt was fully aware now of what Chris was up to. He threw another energy ball at him, but he ducked just in time to miss it. Chris continued chanting.

Heed the hope within my mind

Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish I place and time

When he finished reading the spell he ran into the now opened portal. Wyatt threw another energy ball at Chris which he very narrowly missed. Then the memory ended.

Piper stared open mouthed at what she had just witnessed. How could her little boy stoop this far in to evil? And then from the sound of things he had known Chris for some time now, but how. She turned to Chris and asked her question. "How do you know my son"?

Chris didn't know how to answer this without exposing his biggest secret. So he decided on the safest response he could think of. "We were really close friends" he said in a matter of fact tone.

So this is why Chris of all people went back to save her son from this fate. She suddenly couldn't thank him enough. "How can I ever thank you for doing all this to save my son"? Chris waved his hand away as if it was nothing.

"You can help me and not blame me for everything that goes wrong around here". Piper smiled guiltily back at him. Here this young man has done all this to help Wyatt and all they could do in return was to accuse him of all the bad in their lives.

He was right they couldn't wait to pin him as something evil. She opened her mouth to say sorry and knowing it wasn't enough but worth a try when a new thought over took her.

"If you're here with me then how does that work with your body? And if something happens to you then I can't risk something happing to me". She hadn't meant to say that at all, she was so use to blaming him that until now she never relisted how easily it came to her lips.

"Gee thanks for the concern" his voice dripping with sarcasm as he spoke. Suddenly piper no longer saw Chris beside her. She was again looking through his eyes. What she saw made her want to stop in her tracks, if she could. Chris was letting down a force field that looked just like Wyatt's.

That and there were demons trying to break through it. She thought that Wyatt was the only one with that kind of power. They orbed out faster than piper had ever seen anyone orb. The next second they were back on golden gate bridge.

"So anymore questions" he said to piper even though it looked like it was to himself. "You mean that you would answer me if I asked you something"? "Well if it has nothing to do with the future and everything to do with what you just saw then yes, but still with limits", he shrugged.

"Well I want to know"… but her words were cut off by the sudden company of her sisters and Leo. "What" Chris said again before they opened there mouths. "Hey you're not piper", Paige said in a very accusatory tone. "Don't be so sure" the Witchlighter said. "How come when we scryied for piper we got you instead".

"Chris this is your chance to tell them where I am", piper's voice rang in his head. He was starting to think that the head ach he was getting from all this would never go away. "Well if you would EVER let me get the words out you would find out", he was so annoyed from all of them that he doubted that he could have kept it out of his tone even if he tried. "Fine the youngest sister said, speak". "Well um" Chris pondered over what to say. Now that they were actually willing to listen to him how on earth was he supposed to say, oh hey I cast a spell and unintentionally put piper inside my head. Something told him that no matter how he said it this would go down badly. So he gave it all that it was worth.

"You see um piper is, well um, she's ugh". "Spit it out already phoebe spat". "Just say it" piper yelled in his head. "Ok do you have any idea how much of a head ach you are giving me right now", Chris said out load to what appeared to be no one.

"Who are you talking to" Paige and Leo said together. "I'll tell you who I'm talking to Chris snarled through gritted teeth. I'm talking to piper". There was a long silence between them. Then Leo decided to break it, "how are you talking to piper when she's not here", he said in a tone that stated that he thought Chris was going crazy. "So now you all think I'm crazy" he cried unable to take it all much longer.

"Look Chris Leo said in a nasty tone, we just want to know where she is so just tell or this time it won't just be the river".

"Oh so now its threats is it Leo". "Yes tell me where piper is NOW"! "Yeah Paige added and how come when we scryied for piper we got you". "PIPER IS IN MY HEAD", he said a little louder then he meat to, but his head chose that moment to give way to a very hard throb.

Piper wished that she could control the body she inhabited. Every time she told Chris to just tell her sisters what they wanted to know he would say something else. The worst part was that she felt his head hurt like it was her own pain.

"Thank you Chris was that so hard". "Speak for yourself "Chris said to piper. "So do you want to tell us how piper got in your head in the first place"? "Why is that relevant"? "Chris piper said speaking up again. It might be the key to getting us back to normal".

"Of course" Chris whispered more to himself them to any of them, even piper. Then she could have sworn she heard a piece of his own thoughts say, reverse the spell.

She wanted her body back really bad, but she was finally getting close enough to read his thoughts. So I'll just have to cast a mind reading spell to read his thoughts from now on. She couldn't believe she never thought of it before. It was so simple.

Chris was deep in thought for a minute. He was thankful that for the first time in a very long time his family gave him a few precious seconds of quiet, but he should have known that wouldn't have lasted very long.

And he was right, "so what is piper saying" said the middle sister. Chris snorted in disgust. They weren't being quiet for his sake, but for Piper's. Without giving an answer and still scowling he orbed away.

Back in p3 Chris was wondering how he was going to get out of this one. He couldn't believe how much of a screw up he was. He really didn't want piper to know now more than ever that he was her son.

Then he would see disappointment in her eyes, and he didn't think that he could handle that again. He never wanted her to know how much of loser her second son really was. She was so much better off not knowing. But how was he going to rewrite the spell when piper could see whatever he saw.

So here is the next chapter in my story. I hope you all like it. So if you don't review I'll kill you. LoL no I'm just kidding, or am I. I think I left the same message on a different chapter, or did me. So in the scenes from Chris crossed I know I made some mistakes. I have a bad memory, and I wrote it all from what I could remember. I know I know I gave Chris so much to deal with, so what. It's no secret that I'm evil. I ended it here not just to make a cliff hanger, but to have some time to think of a way out for him. I have some ideas, but I need more time to go over them. So I hope you all liked it. So far. I'm not sure how long this is going to last. It will for sure go on a few more chapters. In an earlier chapter I mentioned that the new decree passed down in the underworld was that they were looking for a new source. And that the demon to kill the charmed ones is automatically declared the new source of all evil. So there's going to be a lot with that. I've got some cool ideas on what demons are going to attack them. So stay tune for more. Sorry on the weird chapter title. I couldn't think of anything better, my bad. So let me know, like it so far hate it, want to eat my brains. I know I'm really bad to Chris. For anyone who read all the chapters so far, I love you. So anyone who wants to give me there advice on how Chris is going to get out of this one feel free to shed some light in my direction. Now I'm off to find a shop for buying a muse. Bye Bye now. Ps drew fuller is ssssssssssoooooooooo hot. PPS I'm sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. It took a lot of thinking. I'll try to put the next one up ASAP. Some people on this site don't up date in months. So be grateful that I'm not one of them. Can anyone tell me why I never get reviews? Wa wa wa wa. Now look you went and read without reviewing, now that you did that you made me cry. Bo ho wa wa. Please I'm begging you RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks love me. Yours sincerely Goldacharemd. A fellow charmed fan.


	7. To believe or not to believe

Chapter 7 to believe or to not believe that is the question

Chapter 7 to believe or to not believe that is the question.

Flashback

Back in p3 Chris was wondering how he was going to get out of this one. He couldn't believe how much of a screw up he was. He really didn't want Piper to know now, more than ever, that he was her son. If she did, then he would see disappointment in her eyes, and he didn't think that he could handle that again. He never wanted her to know how much of loser her second son really was. She was better off not knowing. But how was he going to rewrite the spell, when Piper could see whatever he saw?

Now 

"Why did you do that?" Piper yelled in his head. "My sisters could have helped."

She wasn't even sure he was listening. "Hello, earth to Chris!"

"Huh?" He said, as if snapping out of a trance. "What did you say?"

"I said," Piper repeated, annoyed, "then why did you leave my sisters when they could have helped us?" 

Chris didn't answer. He seemed deep in thought at the moment, and she wasn't even sure that he was aware of saying anything to her.

"Ugh." He kicked the wall in frustration. "Think!" He said it out loud, once again, forgetting that he wasn't alone. He was trying to remember a similar situation with Piper and Leo. It was done, however, not by a spell gone wrong, but through Uncle Coop. Coop must still be around 

"Yes, that's it!" He was so happy he found a way out of rewriting the spell; he almost jumped for joy, something he hadn't felt like doing in a long time. "Coop!" 

"Who's Coop?" Piper asked, but her question wasn't answered by Chris, but by a pink light getting brighter to reveal a tall, handsome man. He looked at Chris with a confused expression on his face. Piper realized from this that the man had no idea who Chris was. His next question confirmed it.

"Who are you, and how do you know me?" He asked eyes full of suspicion. 

"Well," Chris stumbled not sure how much to reveal. "Let's just say that I'm a White lighter from the future who needs your help."

Coop folded his arms waiting from Chris to say more as he was still not convinced.

"That's all you're going to tell me, huh?"

"Ok, fine." Chris' voice rose. "I guess I have to prove myself to you, too, huh."

"Well it would help to know that you're not evil."

"Ok, fine," Chris said again in annoyance. "How's this for proof: I'm your nephew. And I know you're thinking 'how could I get married cause of the rules?' but in a few years you'll see. That will change." Coop's face changed from suspicion to loving in a matter of seconds.

"You're really my nephew?" he asked, voice full of hope. 

"Yes, Coop, I am. Now listen, I need your help."

"What can I do?" Coop said so fast it gave Chris whiplash. "What's so funny?" 

Chris was laughing to himself while Coop just gave him a clueless look. 

"It's just… just…!" He straightened up and regained his cool, then said, "You know I always liked you, Uncle Coop.

"I don't get it." 

"No, it's just that to get the Charmed Ones to trust me, well, let's just say I still haven't gotten that."

Meanwhile Piper was thinking, did she really trust Chris? Yes, she had seen the memory, but was it enough? Or more to the point was it legitimate? Then there was the fact that forcing her presence on him was the only way to get answers. She had learned more about her Whitelighter in the few hours of being trapped in his body, then she had the whole time he'd been here. And now she had just met a family member of his. What did this prove? She was so confused. 

"You see," Chris went on, "I have this problem that you've dealt with before, and I was wondering if you could help me?" 

"Name it." Coop sounded delighted at the thought of helping his nephew. Piper wondered what it would be like to have such blind faith like that. 

"You see, the thing is, Piper, the oldest sister, is stuck in my head and I was wondering if you could do what you normally do in this kind of jam."

"All right, this will only take a second."

Piper was on sudden alert fast. She didn't know anything about this guy. What if he was bad? She wasn't sure about that, but she was sure that she didn't want him doing anything to her without her knowing everything in full detail. She was just about to tell Chris this when the next thing she knew she was looking at him through her own eyes. She blinked, not sure what to make of what just happened. 

"Uh, what just happened?" Piper asked. But Chris wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention. 

"Listen, Uncle Coop. I must ask you to please not ask me anything or come visit me again unless I call you." 

"But…"

"No buts. It's really important that you do this." Chris had determination in his eyes that said loud and clear that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can keep it forever." Then just as he was about to fade away Chris shouted, "Wait!" 

"Yes uh…." Coop only just realized that he didn't even know his name. 

"It's Chris, and I was just wondering if you could do me one small favor." 

"Sure, what is it now?" Coop said, not unkindly. 

Chris went over to Coop and whispered something in his ear. Coop's eyes grew wide and then seemed to come out of a trance. 

"Yes, of course I'll do that for you." Then he walked over to Piper and before she even had time to react he put his hand with a strange glowing ring on it over her head. Then everything went black. 

Piper woke up in the back room of p3 and with a splitting headache. Her first thought was how did I get here? She tried to remember what she was doing before now, but all she got was a blank. She remembered Chris and being trapped in his body. She looked at her hands as if she expected them to belong to someone else. Her three-day-old manicure was looking back at her. 

How did we get separated, or more importantly, how did I end up at p3 with no memory of how I got here? 

"Leo," she called much to the disappointment of her headache. The room was suddenly full of swirling white orbs as Leo corporialized. 

"Piper, you're, you…," he said at the moment he arrived. 

"Yes, very good, Leo. Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Now can you please take me home?"

"Right." He took her hands and orbed her back to the manor. Once there she was greeted by her sisters.

"What did he do?" they asked together. 

"How did he get you out?" Paige asked. 

"How did he get you in?" Phoebe questioned.

"Well, I'll tell you guys what I know."

"What do you mean 'what you know'?" Leo asked skeptically 

"Alright, well, as for how I got in I'm still not sure." Piper began. "And, as for how I got out, well, I have no idea."

"Is there anything you do know?" Leo said. 

"Well I uh," Piper tried to think but all she got was a big blank. She remembered being trapped and then that's it. It was like the harder she tried to hold on to the details, the faster they slipped away. 

"I think I know what happened," Phoebe said suddenly. 

"What?" Leo was looking at Piper as if concerned for her sanity. 

"Well I think that Chris might have cast a memory spell on her." 

"Yeah, that must be it!" Piper exclaimed. "But why is the question." 

"My thoughts exactly," Leo cut in. "The only reason he would have for doing that is if he had something to hide." 

"So in other words we are back to where we started with Chris and finding out who he is," Paige stated. 

"I guess so." Piper was getting really tired of not knowing who had just dropped into their lives. 

"I still think what he's hiding is that he's evil," Leo said angrily. "I mean what else he could be hiding that's so bad." 

The girls nodded in agreement. 

"Ok, so how can we find out more about this guy?" Paige wondered aloud. 

"Well we could spy somehow," Leo suggested. 

"I like it," Phoebe added. 

"Isn't that what I just did?" Piper asked, butting in. 

"Yeah," Leo began, "and you must have found out something big or he wouldn't have had to erase your memory, now would he?" 

"Good point, ok, I'm into whatever idea you guys have." There was a silence around the room as everyone in it tried to think of a clever way to spy on their Whitelighter without his knowledge of it. 

They were all deep in thought and didn't notice that at that very moment a demon was shimmering in. He was invisible and his plain was to stay that way. Quickly and quietly he snuck up behind them. Then to the demon's dismay the middle sister said, "Do you guys feel that?" 

"What?" said what must have been the older one. Then the demon saw the middle girl's eyes widen in realization and he knew it was now or never. Still hidden from view he threw a potion and shimmered out as fast as he could. 

The girls had no idea what was going on. It seemed to them that a potion just came out of nowhere. Then they all felt a strong pull, and everything went black. 

When they woke up they were right were they blacked out. Everything seemed to be the same. So what was the demon's plain? 

"Something must be different," Piper voiced out loud. 

"I was just thinking that," said Leo. "But what is…. I got it!" he said interrupting himself. 

"What?" Paige asked. "I don't see anything different." 

"It's not something you can see, now, is it?" 

"Is it?" Phoebe asked hopefully. 

"Try using your powers," Leo said simply. Piper tried to blow up a nearby lamp that she always wanted an excuse to get rid of. Nothing happened. 

"Uhhh, I can't use my powers," she said, trying hard to keep cool. 

"Me neither," stated Phoebe and Paige at the same time. 

"I was just thinking of what could be different then I thought magic. And I tried to orb but couldn't," Leo explained. 

"What do we do now?" Piper asked the room as if hoping the answer would just come up from the sky. 

"There is only one way I see to get our powers back," Phoebe said with caution. 

"What's that?" Piper was wondering why her sister was suddenly looking so nervous. 

"Well, we need Chris's help." 

"WHAT!" Piper yelled. "No. Way." 

"Well, do you see any other way of getting out of this mess?" 

Piper hated to admit it but she couldn't. "Alright, but will he even help us?" 

"There's only one way to find out. Let's go to him and ask. I mean, what do we have to lose?" 

"How about our lives?" Leo said. "How do you know that he didn't send the demon? He could be waiting now for us to come and see him for 'help' and then make his move to kill us while powerless." 

"Leo, don't you think you're overreacting?" asked his wife. 

"NO," he said loudly. "Not when it comes to the safety of my family. You can never be too overprotective." 

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Phoebe in annoyance. 

"I'm not sure but all I know is that I don't want any of you near him without your powers. How do we even know he's a Whitelighter? Maybe he's a demon who just took a Whitelighter's powers. His mission from the future could be just to get rid of us because you guys get rid of him." 

"Ok, Leo, you're going from paranoid to just plain crazy, "Piper said, rolling her eyes. 

"No, I think he's right. You can never be too careful, especially now when we don't have our powers," Paige argued. 

"Fine, you know what?" Piper yelled. "I have an idea. " She walked over to the phone on a nearby table. 

"Who are you going to call?" Leo wanted to know. 

"Well I was thinking if Chris can't help us, maybe Daryl can." 

"That's a great idea." Leo's tone was much happier now that they thought of someone to contact that wouldn't try to kill them. 

Piper moved her hand to pick up the phone, but to her great surprise her hand went right through it. She tried again, with the same result. 

"Uh guys we have another problem."

"What now?" the youngest witch asked. 

"Well I tried to pick up the phone and…." She let her words trail off and answered instead by moving so they had a clear view of her hand and the phone. Then she showed them how her hand went through. Phoebe's face paled as she walked over to try her luck. But her hand went through just like Piper's. 

Piper moved over to try and pick up the same ugly lamp she was going to blow up. Her hand went through that too. 

"What's going on here?" She voiced what the others had not yet said. "Leo, if we can't touch anything does that mean that no one can hear us?" 

"Well, I can see you," Paige put in. 

"No, I mean someone other then us." 

"It's a good thing to see," Leo answered. 

Suddenly Piper's eyes widened in fear, "Oh no," she croaked. "Wyatt!" 

"It's ok," Leo assured her, "he's with Shelia, He's safe for now." 

Piper let out a breath in relief. 

"Ok, then I guess we have no choice but to go to the station and find Derail and see for ourselves." 

"I have a better idea," Piper said looking at Phoebe like she had three heads. "Why don't we just go outside and find someone and see if they notice us." 

They were about to test that idea when the last person they expected to see orbed in. Chris went over to the book and acted as if he was the only one home. 

"Chris, what on earth do you think your doing here?" Leo snarled. No answer came. Chris just continued to ignore them. He was turning the pages of the book with his telekinetic powers rather then uses his hands. 

"Is that personal gain?" Phoebe asked Leo. 

"That's the least of his worries," Leo growled in response. 

"Well, we did want a way to spy on him, didn't we?" Phoebe reminded them. 

"This puts new meaning to the phrase be careful what you wish for," Paige said sarcastically. 

"Well I say we take our wish while we try to find out what happened," Phoebe continued. "Then if we see that he's a bad guy, we find another way, other then getting his attention somehow." 

"You know, Phoebe," Piper exclaimed, "that's not a bad idea." 

"I think so too," Paige agreed in a voce full of excitement. 

"Yeah, but I really think we need to worry about what the demon wanted with us, and why he wanted to put us here." 

"And just where is here?" Paige asked Leo. 

"Well I think we might be in another plane." Piper opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but Leo cut her off. 

"A different one then we were in, Piper," Leo assured her. "In this one we can see everything around us but no one can see or hear us. It's just like we're not even here."

"Yeah how about we think about that after we spy on Chris," Piper added. "I thought you wanted to know who came in to our son's life more then I did." She let a small smile cross her face as she knew that she got him. Now there was nothing to stop them from finding out who and what Chris was. 

Mission Spy on His Every Move began now. 

First off I would like to thank my new Bata Esme Phantom. Thank you so much for all your help. And your advice will be taken into account. I really owe you one. YOU ROCK! I was under pressure to put something up and that lead to bad writing. I'm sorry for that. So once I looked it over I realized that it was all wrong. So I took the liberty of rewriting it. I like this ending much better. What do you think? If you read chapter 7 before it's important to read it again. So tell me what you think with a nice fat review. And I'll see y'all later with chapter 8. For everyone who ever reviewed you should have known this was coming. Later dudes. Oh and thanks for reading. It means a lot. Oh, and one more thing. If you read chapter 7 before the rewrite, please let me know if you like this one better then the other one. Thank you and have a great day. Love you if you review. 


	8. Wow his life sucks

_Chapter 8_

_Wow his life sucks. _

_Chris was just finishing looking in the book, trying to find the demon that killed Paige and Phoebe. The girls wouldn't listen to anything he said anymore, so he couldn't remind them all the time to go after him. But he hoped that Piper told them about the memory he showed her. He would hate to have to relive it yet again. It had been torture to see it even once. _

_No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't find this guy in the book. It was a good thing he wasn't using his hands to turn the pages. With his frustration he was afraid he would rip them. _

_His watch started to make a loud beeping sound. Glancing down Chris's eyes grew wide._

"_Shit, I'm going to be late," he said to himself. Little did he know that he was being watched by his egger family._

"_He's going to orb away," Piper stated. _

"_Not on my watch." Leo lunged for Chris and tried to grab hold of him, but his hand went right through him. Leo kept it there nonetheless. It was just staying through Chris's chest without him even having a second glance at it. _

_The girls had no idea what he was doing. But once Piper did the same thing Paige and Phoebe followed suit. To their astonishment it worked. When Chris orbed so did they. They took it as a good sign. _

_When Chris arrived he looked at his watch once more, then let out a sigh in relief. _

_Looking around, the girls found themselves in an alley that they didn't recognize at all. They followed Chris as he walked in to a CD store. _

"_Why is he buying music now of all things?" Piper said in a laugh. _

"_Who cares, I just want to know if he's evil," Leo snarled. "I couldn't care less what kind of music he likes." _

_They walked into the store after him, or rather they just phased inside. Chris walked over to a girl who couldn't be much younger than him. She had a slim figure with long blond hair, and her green eyes sparkled when she saw Chris coming up to her. _

"_Oh, if he's going to flirt, I am so out of here," Paige said. _

"_Thank you so much for giving me this job. I understand you could get into real trouble for this," Chris said to the girl._

"_It's ok, Chris. You're worth it. I don't like that bench you sleep on." _

"_You would like it less if you had to sleep on it."_

"_Leo," Piper asked, "what's this about a bench and job?" _

"_I don't know, shhhhhhh." _

"_Well I hope this job will help get you someplace to live," the girl continued. _

"_Kate, I'm not thinking of that at all." Chris's tone, while pleasant, had a faint hint of depression behind it. _

"_Oh," said the girl, who must have been Kate, "Then what are you hoping?" She clearly didn't catch the way he was talking._

"_I just want something to eat," he told her._

"_What's this about not eating?" Piper asked her sisters at a loss._

"_Look!" Phoebe pointed to his shirt."_

"_What about Chris's shirt?" Paige questioned. "Are you trying to tell us his shirt is ugly?" _

_Phoebe glared at her younger sister for a moment before saying, "No, I was trying to tell you that his clothing looks way too big on him." _

_Piper took a closer look and she couldn't help but agree. In fact, she couldn't see why she didn't see it before. He looked like he was staving himself. Why didn't he ever say anything? What did he think he was, a full Whitelighter? _

"_Since he's a half Whitelighter, that means he could die from starvation, right?" Piper asked her husband. _

"_Yeah, so?" Leo sounded like he couldn't care less. And the sad thing was neither did Piper. Well, not much anyway. _

_They walked over to where Chris stood. He seemed to be just standing around._

_A group of giggling girls walked up to him. "Excuse me?" one said._

"_Yeah, how can I help you?" _

Wow_, Piper thought . She saw his face change from intense sadness to false cheeriness in a matter of seconds. How did anyone hide their feelings so well? _

"_Well, would you go on a date with me?" the same girl asked. Her two friends had to cover the mouths from giggling so hard. _

_Chris looked like he was pondering it over for a second. But then Piper noticed that he just didn't want to hurt their feelings because he said_

"_Look, I'm really sorry but I'm taken." _

"_By who?" the girl's smiling friend said. "She must be really lucky." _

"_By a girl named Beonka," he said in a slightly horse voice. _

_The girls, however, seemed to miss his tone and walked away slightly disappointed. _

_Chris's eyes seemed to be glazed over slightly. Piper had the feeling she should know why this was a touchy topic, but she couldn't recall it. _

"_She wasn't the lucky one," he whispered to himself sadly._

_For the next few hours they watched as he pointed out where music was to customers and made pointless sales. And it seemed that the girls couldn't stay away from him. _

"_This is getting boring," Phoebe whined. "I mean if he's so evil, why he is putting up with this?" _

"_I assure you, I don't know," Piper replied from across the store. _

_Phoebe just noticed that her sister was across the room. She walked over to Piper and asked, "What are you doing anyway?"_

"_Oh nothing," she answered slyly. "It's just this one CD is so popular, it's been refilled on the shelves twice already." _

"_So?" Paige asked, coming to join them. _

"_So, I was just thinking of having them at the club one day. What do you guys think?" _

_Phoebe looked at the CD on the shelf. Since she couldn't pick it up she could do no more then look. "Who's The Calling?" she wondered. "I've never heard of them." _

"_Girls, I don't think this is the time to look up music for p3."_

_Piper jumped. She hadn't even heard Leo come over to them. _

"_Right, she smiled guilty. "Sorry, it's just this is boring, you know."_

"_Yeah, I know, but look now." _

_They looked where Leo was pointing to find Chris talking to Kate once again. They ran over to hear her say, "I'll try to give you the money as soon as I can." _

"_I know I'm sorry. You're doing so much for me already." _

"_It's ok, Chris. I just wish there was more I could do." Kate truly sounded sincere. _

"_So my shift if over now then?" he asked._

"_Yes, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"_

"_See you then." He waved goodbye as he left the store. _

"_Come on, he's on the move." Piper motioned for everyone to follow her out of the store._

_They caught up with him walking down an unfamiliar sidewalk. _

"_Where are we anyway?" Paige said to Leo. _

"_I don't really know but I'm pretty sure we're not in San Francisco anymore." _

"_Please," they heard Chris say. "Please let me have something for food." He was holding an old and beat-up wallet. Piper looked over his shoulder to see what was inside it. She gasped. It was completey empty. _

"_Great," he said holding his stomach as it gave way to a nasty growl. They followed him to a nearby park. _

"_Now what is he doing here at this time of night?" Piper wondered aloud. _

_The sky was nothing more than a few stars littering the sky. The park was nearly empty. Chris walked over to an ally near the outskirts of the park. Once he was sure that he was fully hidden in the shadows he whispered something. There was a bright light and he walked out with a plate of food. But what really got them thinking was why he didn't eat any of it. He was carrying it over to an old guy on a bench. _

"_Hi, Tom," Chris said gently. _

"_Chris, is that you?" the man said through the dark. _

"_Yes, Tom, It's me, I got you some more of that stuff you like." He held up the plate to show what he was talking about. _

"_Chris, I can't accept that, you need it more than me." _

"_I do not," Chris argued. You would have thought they were two children fighting over a toy. _

"_You haven't eaten longer then I have." _

"_When was the last time you ate?" Tom asked, sensing the lie. _

"_I, uh, yesterday."_

_Tom raised an eyebrow to show he didn't believe him._

"_Ok, fine, two days ago. But I'm the one with a job, remember." _

_Tom turned over on the bench looking in the opposite direction from Chris. "I'm not talking that," he said firmly. "I ate yesterday and you didn't you need it more." _

_Chris couldn't tell this man that eating it would be personal gain. So he did the next best thing. Making sure to keep his voice low so Tom couldn't hear him, Chris cast a spell under his breath _

"_Take this food I afford to you, _

_Since eating it is something that I can't do, _

_To move past your stubborn ways, _

_You will eat this to live for more of your days." _

_And with that spell he put the plate down on the floor next to him. Then he walked off to another nearby bench and sat down. _

_He looked sadly up at the sky for what seemed like an eternity. Then he lay down on the bench and got ready for a rough sleep. _

_Piper had no idea this was what he did since she kicked him out. She hated to admit it but she didn't know why it bothered her. She walked over to the now sleeping Chris. _

"_What the hell are you up too?" she asked, knowing he couldn't hear her. _

"_Mom, is that you" Chris murmured? _

_First off as always I would love to say a very special thanks to my Bata Esme Phantom. Sorry I know this is the shortest I ever did, but hey, look at it this way: how long did it take me to update this time? I know! I can't believe it myself and I'm the one who did it. Not bad, huh? So anyway I really don't like flames. They hurt my feelings. So please no flames, but thank you for reading as always. Please review with constructive criticism. It's a great way to tell me how much I really suck, and of course what I do well too. Why can't I write well anymore? Sorry don't mind me I'm depressing right now. According to my friend, I'm having a different kind of writer's block where I go downhill. Why me why. _


	9. Power Surge

(Note: Punctuation always goes inside the quotes

Chapter 9: Power Surge 

Piper stared at him, stunned. "What?" she managed to stammer out.

Her sisters looked at her like she was crazy. 

"What are you going on about?" Paige asked.

"He just called me mom" Piper relayed. 

"Oh Piper, honey, he was talking in his sleep." Said Phoebe

Piper almost kicked herself. How stupid was she. She knew that, or at least she should have. What was it about this man that made her question everything? What happened to the day when you saw an innocent man and you knew he was who he was? But still there was something off here. She felt right when he said mom. Like it was true, instead of the truth where he was just dreaming of his mother. But was there any chance that he had really heard her? 

Chris was half-asleep lying on the bench. He was so grateful that he was a very gifted spell maker. During his time in exile running from Wyatt, he picked up some things, like how to make any surface feel like the most heavenly mattress. In his daze and hunger he could have sworn he heard his mother's voice. Not Piper, but his real mother. She was worried about him. At least, at first she was. Then, he was almost sure she said something along the lines of, "What are you up to?" Why would his mother say that? But then again, his mother wouldn't say that...would she? No, but Piper would. He sat up quickly, thinking. He tried to clear his mind and focus his powers. He didn't sense any of them. All traces of fatigue were gone, to be replaced by one thought. Where are they? If he couldn't sense them, that was definitely not a good thing. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was almost midnight. They should all be asleep in their beds. The only thing he could think of was: Why he couldn't sense them? The only reason would be if they were in the underworld. But what would they be doing there at this time? 

Time for some answers, he thought while getting up to orb. 

"Leo, he's going to orb. Come on."

The girls were surprised to see Chris just jump up, act deep in thought. They could just tell he was thinking of something important. Piper didn't know how she knew that he was thinking of orbing, she just did. They all moved over to allow each other to put their transparent hands on some part of Chris's body. 

They orbed. 

Once they appeared, they all found themselves back in the attic of the manor. Piper gave her sister a light slap. 

"Ouch what was that for?" Phoebe protested.

"For all the places you could have grabbed him, you chose this one." Piper retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, come on guys! Don't pretend you never thought he was hot too," Phoebe defended herself.

Piper smiled. "Okay, so he's good looking, but I never thought of him that way."

"I did" Paige confessed.

They all couldn't help but laugh lightly at the thought of their 'sexy' whitelighter. 

"Well," Phoebe said, remembering, "it would explain why all those girls couldn't keep their eyes off him." 

"Yes. I guess it would." Paige laughed. "Don't you think so, Piper?"

"Piper?" Paige asked, just noticing that Piper was not with them, yet again. 

"How does she keep doing that?" Paige asked in wonder. 

Phoebe rolled her eyes and started to head down stairs. 

"Hay wait for me" Paige yelled after her. 

They found Piper in the nursery. The crib was empty. Leo was there too, having a dark look on his face. He was looking up and scowling at Chris. 

Chris was holding his hands to his hair in hopelessness. He looked scared about something. 

"Where's Wyatt?" Phoebe blurted out. 

"That's a really good question" Leo growled. 

It couldn't have been plainer why he sounded the way he did; Leo's feelings were stamped across his face. The fear of a father, the anger he felt at Chris, and the frustration at the fact that they couldn't do anything at all appeared upon his face.

Chris was doing everything he could do not to panic. He looked all over the house for the girls and found nothing, Nada, zilch. Then he thought of where Wyatt could be. 

Calm down, he told himself. He once again tried to clear his thoughts. It was much harder this time, however. After a minute, he sighed in relief. Wyatt was safe at Darrel's house. They must have seen that no one was home and kept him. That means they might know what happened to the girls. It was a long-shot, but it was his best bet. He was just about to go get the phone to see if Darrel of Sheila called, but the next thing Chris knew, the phone was in his hands in a swirl of bright white orbs. He stared at it in shock. 

"How the hell did I do that" he asked himself.

Then the realization dawned on him. That's right; I have all my powers back! 

He forgot all about the phone in his hand. Instead, he muttered, "Ha-ha!" under his breath.

This was definitely a good time. But how did he get his powers back? 

He thought hard for a few minutes. The last time he really had them was when he was fifteen. Wyatt had seen how much power he was gaining and started to see Chris as a threat. He took him by force and blinded his powers. But he hadn't done it right. After that whole ordeal, Chris could still use his telekinesis power and he could still orb, so what could have gotten them back then? He remembered Wyatt saying that nobody but someone as powerful as he was could unbind it. But Chris was just as powerful. Then how come it didn't work all those times he tried to unbind them before? Unless it wasn't him; but something else this time. 

Then it hit him with such force it was almost staggering. Of course! How could he have not seen it before? He chuckled softly to himself.

"Look out Wy, I'm back," Chris whispered. 

If he would have known that this simple sentence was over heard by the very people that would take it completely the wrong way, he wouldn't have even thought to speak it. But alas, he did, and once it came out there was no going back. 

Now that Wyatt was safe, he had to focus on finding the girls. They could be in trouble. And no matter how mad they were at him, he promised himself he wouldn't let them die. He didn't think he could bear it if anything were to happen to them again because of him. He was going to find them if it killed him. 

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Leo practically yelled in rage. 

"Who's Wy anyway?" stated Paige 

"Isn't it clear it's Wyatt? God knows why he'd have a friend name for him. Oh how I'd like to punch him again." Leo said longingly. 

"Yeah, I think we all would love to do that" Piper said, looking angry herself. 

"So I think that lets us know he's is after my son," Leo pointed out.

"No, I still don't get it." Phoebe said, more confused than ever. Chris was one of the few people that could really stump her in her own practice. 

"What did he mean by 'I'm back?' He was here for months. Why did he choose now to announce his return?" Phoebe pondered aloud.

"Who knows?" Leo said, almost fuming. "Trust me, I don't give a hoot about how his mind thinks." 

"Yeah, but there's just something not right here," she added in her defense. "I mean, if he wanted to hurt Wyatt, why didn't he do it already?" She was going to say more that was on her mind, but the look that Leo shot at her was enough to silence the most powerful of demons. 

Phoebe averted her gaze from Leo back to Chris. What is going through that guy's head? she thought for the hundredth time. He had started to pace back and forth in a worried fashion. She also questioned what he had said, but she, unlike the others, knew that sometimes when something was said in a under tone it wasn't serious enough to be louder. However, what he said did strike a nerve. But, not like the others were feeling. She somehow always felt he was a good person, even without her empathy powers. There was just something about him that told her she was always in good hands with him. She understood why they didn't see it too, but not why they were being so stubborn about it. Plus, she wasn't sure how to explain her feelings. That is to say, feelings other than attraction. I mean, look at him! she thought to herself.

"You know guys," she began to her sisters and angry brother in law, "there could be over a million reasons for him saying what he just did. I mean, come on, Leo, you're an elder. Why don't you see reason when it comes to Chris?" Phoebe argued. 

"Because his case is so much more personal. I'm not trying to be so unfair, I just have the strong feeling that what he's not telling us is big." 

Phoebe nodded. She understood because she had the same feelings, but she thought by "big," he meant "big" in a bad sense. While she, however, meant "big" in a good way. 

"What are you two going on about?' Piper asked, slightly annoyed. "My son is nowhere to be seen and all you two can talk of is Chris."

"That's my point!" Leo added. My thoughts are that Chris has something to with that fact.

"Wait one second there elder," said the youngest sister. "If that's so then why is he looking so worried?"

"Who knows? And I assure I don't care. And one more thing……."

"Wait!" Piper suddenly interrupted. "He's going to orb away again."

"How can you….." Phoebe began, but Piper cut her off again.

"I just know! I don't know how I do, I just do okay?!" she snapped. 

"Wow, okay. You don't have to get so touchy over it," Paige replied.

Why am I getting so touchy? Piper asked herself. Once again, for the millionth time, she found herself questioning the man before her. Why was he such a mystery? she thought in exasperation.

One by one, they all took their turns to try and hold some part of him. Piper sent her sister a dark look that was a warning not to hold him where she was holding him the last time. She got the message. But unbeknown to Piper, when she wasn't looking Phoebe, once again regained her spot where she was holding him before. Together, they all orbed away. 

When they repaired the four tag-alongs we're surprised to find themselves in the Underworld. They were completely surrounded by demons. 

"Oh shit" they heard Chris say. 

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Paige asked, putting in her traditional two-cents. "Is he suicidal or something?!" 

"If we are lucky" said Leo, to the girls' surprise. 

"Leo," Phoebe warned. "That's not just going out of the elder code, that's really sick too. He doesn't deserve to die."

"Phoebe I don't get you. Do you love Wyatt or not?" he said with slight anger.

She started and him in shock. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do but….." She was cut off by Chris. 

Making a mental not to regain their conversation later, she was quiet so they could over-hear Chris and his current predicament.

"Man, do I feel bad for you guys!" he said. 

The room of demons looked around to see their intruder more clearly. "Is that a whitelighter?" whispered a pitifully ugly demon to his neighbor. 

"Must be." he whispered back. "Didn't you see him orb?" 

"Well whitelighter." The demon spoke in a very loud tone so his clan would catch on. "I see you have accidently stumbled upon our little lair. How cute that you show courage in the face of your own death." 

Chris not only didn't look threatened but humorous. 

"Oh really?" He laughed. "So tell me why I don't see any darklighters." 

That put an end to their smirks. They didn't seem impressed, however. 

"You filthy whitelighters. You think you have immortality... and that's all you need to stand up to us!" 

"Oh really?" Chris said again in a humorous tone that you would adopt with a friend over jokes. 

"Yeah! You can't do anything to us," said the demon closest to Chris. 

"Now what on Earth makes you say that?" Chris played along. 

The girls couldn't believe how cocky he was being. Even they didn't talk to demons like that.

"You can't talk to us like that" a demon from the back of the group snarled. 

"For your information" said the same demon, "only the power of three and can harm us." 

"It's funny you mention the Charmed Ones," Chris said, taking great pleasure in seeing the look of fear flash across all of their faces.

"See, I can't find them, and I would so love to. You wouldn't happen to know what happened to them, would you?" he went on in a syrupy tone.

"What's it to ya if we do?" the same demon hissed. 

For the first time, Chris's face grew serious. The girls could have sword they saw a dark shadow pass over in the process. 

"If you do, tell me now." His voice held such authority and power. The girls got chills; they never knew he could sound like that. 

So scary, so menacing, so... powerful. They never thought of it before, but it was dancing naked in front of them now. Here was someone not to be crossed. And yet they crossed him. So the question remained was: Why weren't they dead yet if he was out to hurt them?

The demons looked like they were going to fall over laughing. 

"Enough fooling around" the demon previously speaking said while lighting a fire ball in his palm. 

Chris looked at it with amusement. 

"Oh is that the best you've got Mr. Upper level demon?" he taunted, his eyes shining like the young boy he once was.

The demon threw it and – to his and everyone else's shock – it bounced off a force field that had just appeared on Chris. 

"That looks just like the kind that Wyatt makes," Piper said hoarsely from the surprise.

None of them knew Chris had any other powers. 

Then Chris, his face still as serious as ever, walked up to the group menacingly. They all started to back away from him, scared for their lives. 

Finally picking a nice big demon Chris summoned his very familiar telekinesis powers. With it he threw demon he had chosen to the wall. And just so the others couldn't bother him, he put up his shield. A bubble like substance surrounded him and the demon, though it was very solid. So everyone was on the outside while Chris and the demon at his mercy were on the inside and was unable to be disturbed. 

The demons started to throw fireballs at the shield hoping to penetrate it. Chris, on the other hand, knew that he was still very new to his powers. The only reason he could control it in the first place was because of the fact that he had it before. But he was no master at them. And he wasn't even sure what powers he had for it was so long ago. For all he knew he had more that he never even knew of that where dormant inside him for all that time. But now wasn't the time to think of all his new powers. It was the time to kick some demon ass. Focusing harder on keeping up the shield, he had to double his efforts not to let the strain show on his face. He knew this had to be played out really carefully or he'd be dead. Though these thoughts where unnecessary, they did remind him of something important. He remembered having an enhanced power of empathy. Unlike other empaths, he could channel from miles away. He had Hell when that one first came. Imagine what it was like to feel everyone in a 10 mile radios' feelings. So why not see if old powers like friends could return? It was no easy task trying to keep up the shield while the demons hammered away. Plus, he was still holding the demon to the wall with his telekinesis. But he thought of the site of his dead aunts to motivate him to need to find them that much more. He let himself use that. So with his adrenaline pumping, he kept the shield going strong and focused and his empathy powers. 

"I'll ask you one more time" Chris snarled through his teeth in a nasty tone. Though that might have been the strain on his body and powers acting, but whatever he could use he took.

"Where are the Charmed Ones?" Chris interrogated.

With the empathy ready he summoned their fire power.

"I'm no whitelighter,' he said in the same nasty tone. It gave everyone the chills. "I am a demon; let me prove it."

Then a fire ball, not of his own power, appeared in his hand. He didn't like the way it felt. Not that he felt its heat of anything, it just felt so... demonic. 

So evil. 

"I took the power to orb from a whitelighter," Chris lied through his teeth.

There were times he hated that he had to lie and make it sound as true as possible. Now was one of them. So might as well go full out, he thought with an inward sigh. 

"He begged me for mercy, not unlike you are about to do, I'm sure," Chris scoffed with a smirk. 

He lifted his hand holding the burning, red fire ball, close to the face of his captive. "Where are the Charmed Ones?" he repeated, getting impatient. 

"I……I….. I was just pulling your leg," the demon managed to say. 

Chris could tell that this was no lie. He could tell using the same way he obtained his fire power. He released the fireball and within seconds, the demon was no more than a pile of ash. 

Chris let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was now free from using his empathy and telekinetic powers. Just the shield remained now. The demons, realizing how powerful their intruder was, started to back away. Then, as if remembering that they had powers too, looked like they were about to shimmer. 

"Oh no, you don't!" Chris bellowed. 

He flung out his hands in a very familiar fashion to his mother. The room froze. Chris finally let the shield fall along with his façade. He collapsed on the floor, panting heavily. At least he had a moment to think. 

So if they didn't know where the girls were, then who would? He thought they were powerful enough to do that kind of thing. He was planning on taking them out with the girls' help. But now that he has the powers within him he didn't need them anymore. At least not on demon hunts. 

He just realized something that almost made him laugh out loud. Despite the fact that he was alone he resisted the urge. He was doing it again. He was getting so used to calling his family as "The girls" or "the Charmed Ones" that it was coming as second-nature to him, even in his thoughts. He wasn't sure how long his freeze would last given the circumstances. He raised his hands and felt the power emanate from within him. Concentrating on bringing it out, he pushed out his hands hard. The amount of raw power that came out was astonishing. It was like the very air in the musky old caved room rippled with his magic. As the ripple hit each demon in turn they vanished. Chris allowed a smile to light up his face for the briefest of seconds. Then it was back to business. 

They all stared in utter shock at what just happened. Their whitelighter had never shown that much power before. They would have thought he was Wyatt or something.

What if he was Wyatt? Piper thought. 

With all that power he could have hurt them long ago if he wanted. But he never did. There were so many clues. Like he knew so much about them. How he was always so cozy in their house. And he knew so much about Wyatt. What if they were wrong in thinking he meant Wyatt when Chris had said Wy? He very easily could have lied about his name. It would also explain why it felt so right when he called her mom. Even if it was in his sleep. It wasn't as if they knew what he would look like in the future. And from the looks of things, he was from the same timeline too. To Piper it made so much sense that she had to voice it aloud. 

"Hey, you guys? I just thought of something."

"If it could explain what just happened," the middle sister said, "go for it."

"Well," Piper started, not wanting to sound crazy, "what if Chris wasn't his real name?" She thought it was best to start off slowly instead of being blunt. 

"Ok. So then what would it be?" 

"Yeah, I can see him lying about his name. It's no different from everything else he said that was a lie."

"Leo we don't know everything was a lie" Phoebe said, once again coming to Chris's defense. 

"We don't know everything he said was truth and that's enough for me not to trust him" Leo shot back. 

"But look at all his doing to find us," she added, unwilling to give up. 

"Look, Phoebe," Piper intervened softly. "Why do you feel so sure that he is someone special and not evil?"

That was a fair question, she had to admit. Why did she feel so strongly about it? She couldn't help but think that she was forgetting something big about him. Something they should have known all along. 

"Well ponder no more," Piper went on. "I think I have an idea about who he really is."

"Well, go on then," Leo encouraged. 

"Well…" she hesitated. It made so much sense in her head, but when she was about to say it aloud she felt a bit ridiculous. 

"Go on," Paige said. 

"Well what if his real name is Wyatt?"

"Hold on just on second there, Piper. You don't mean….." Leo began, amazed.

"Yes I do mean..." Piper fished for her husband.

'Our son!" They said in unison.

A/N. first off I would like to say a very special thanks to my good friend Samantha. Who on fan fiction is called none other than **Aeris Rommyu. **Please check out her work. It's unbelievably great. It's just about as great in skill as she is of a friend and trust me that is saying something. She beta this for me when I was having trouble finding one. I have found one now. So I would like to thank horseharrytwifan for what he has done to this and my new Harry Potter story, kidnapped. You both rock.

I have a few questions to ask.

Was I out of character at all?

Did you feel like there was enough emotion going on?

Did you understand everything in the dialog?

If not how can I make it all better?

Was there enough details?

Was the writing to simplistic?

And anything else you can think of that wasn't right or could be better please don't hesitate to tell me.

Thanks for reading. The next chapter is already done. I am just waiting on my beta. So please………….please I am begging you to review. And with as much praise of hated or constructive criticism, or whatever you thought of my chapter, as you can possibly fit in one review. Once again thanks for reading, and getting this far.


	10. Their where!

**Chapter 10**

**Their where?!**

"Now hold on just one sec there Piper', Leo said slowly. "Don't you think this is a little oh, I don't know...crazy?"

Piper flashed her husband an angry look.

Quickly realizing his mistake on his pregnant wife he said. "Not I that I think you're crazy."

"You saved yourself for now', Piper joked in a mock serious tone. "No but really" she said intent on them seeing her view.

"Don't you see it? Think before you say how crazy it is."

Although Piper said this to her sisters she gave Leo a look that said all to well you too Mr.

Leo sighed, "Alright Piper I'll think about it."

And so they all did. They tried to put the connection together about Chris being Leo and Piper son.

And to Leo's surprise he found a lot of things that made her theory make sense.

sneaking a glance at his sister in law's he saw a similar expression of realization downing on all their faces.

Piper noticing this smiled and said.

"Told you so" in a satisfactory tone.

Piper looked back at Chris and really saw him for the first time. But what she didn't understand was why he told them that Wyatt was evil if he was Wyatt. What was his real reason for coming here then?

She noticed how thin he was. Funny how that was always the first thing she saw and yet she only noticed now. What kind of mother was she? She also only just realized his eyes. They had dark circles under them. She wondered how anyone didn't need help carrying bags that heavy. How much sleep was he getting? And there was more to his eyes, much more. They seemed to hold an infinite amount of pain and suffering. How she had never even looked at him before was beyond her. She guessed she just needed a little motivation. But Piper still couldn't help feeling really guilty that it took something as big as the thought of relations to make her open her eyes. Then a new thought over took her. They may not know how Wyatt would look like in the future, but Piper had a feeling he wouldn't chance this much. Her baby Wyatt had blue eyes but she guessed it changed over time. Just like his hair? No it couldn't all change that much, right? _Maybe I should just give up trying to figure him out._

Piper let a huge sigh escape her lips.

"What's wrong now," Leo asked, still in a bit of a daze

"I just don't know what to think about that man," she confessed more confused than ever.

"Wait just on minute here', Paige exclaimed. "Are you saying you don't think he's Wyatt now?"

"But it makes so much sense," Phoebe said

She had felt as though this was right. All this time she thought she was forgetting something; something really important about Chris. And now she felt it all fall into place. But there was still something nagging at her. She didn't know what to make of the -he was really Wyatt thing.

"Maybe we should watch him a bit more before we decide who he is," Piper announced.

"But you're the one who said it" reminded the middle sister.

"Look, let's just forget what I said and see what he does now, ok?"

"Fine," Paige and Phoebe huffed together.

Leo stayed silent, as if unsure of anything to say. And maybe he was.

*********

_Ok, _he thought. Now who else could be powerful enough to do something to the Charmed Ones?

"Hey!" he said to himself. "That's it!"

He was looking at this all wrong. Maybe it wasn't a powerful demon at all. After all who else would be dumb enough to not kill them and keep them alive somewhere? It had to be a lower level demon. _I think I know just the guy._

He orbed over to a small stone entrance into what looked like a hole. If you didn't know who lived here you'd have thought this was no demon, but more of an animal. Chris did think it was an animal hole at first.

He had to squeeze to get inside through the entrance, with was about the same size and shape as a rabbit hole, only a bit bigger.

Looking around at first glance it would seem to any normal person that this place was empty. But Chris was no ordinary guy.

Using his heightened sensing ability to guide him, he quickly found what he was looking for.

He put out his right hand with his fingers out stretched as if reaching for something invisible.

Within seconds a demon appeared on the far end of the wall from Chris.

"H..ho..how ..did you d..do that?" he stammered.

This demon was very short. He was balding and wore a funny over coat that was far too large for a demon his size. It wouldn't be too hard to mistake him for a leprechaun had it not been for the evil look in his eyes.

"Magic" Chris said simply.

"Now what did you do to the Charmed Ones?' "And stop the fake scared act. Do you really think I am dumb enough to let my guard down?' "Even if it is just you Gome" he added.

The demon called Gome got up to his full height, which was about 4 feet, to look more closely at Chris. He seemed to realize that he didn't know him.

"How is it you know so much about me?" he said in a crooked voice?

"Still put on the fake squeak" Chris mused.

"I said"…he was cut off by Chris.

"I know what you said, but I am not telling you anything till I get my answer first!"

"And what makes you think I am going to tell you anything."

"This," to show what he meant he made a fireball appear in his hand. He winced inwardly at the evil feeling that he hated had to come back too soon.

Chris smiled broadly at the way Gome's eyes widened in fear.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you,'' he said hurriedly. "Just keep that thing where it is."

Chris tapped his foot impatiently.

"I'm waiting," he proclaimed with annoyance.

"Well you see, I got this potion form this new market" Gome went on, eyes never leaving the fireball in Chris's hand.

Chris made a mental note to look into this 'market' more carefully.

"And I thought it was supposed to kill them."

At the word kill Chris eye's literally flashed red with anger. Gome saw this too and started to back away in fright.

"Go on," Chris said nastily.

"Wait! Don't get your boxers in a bun, it didn't work!"

Chris took a deep breath.

_Calm yourself, you can't afford to lose your temper._

His eyes went back to their regular color of bright green.

"Good then," Chris breathed in relief. He was so happy to have found the guy responsible for this mess that he didn't even care that was wasn't holding his charade up well at all.

Gome eyed him suspiciously but said nothing.

"Well what the hell did you do to them then" Chris cried impatiently.

"Oh right," Gome shook his head as if to clear it and went on.

"Well I think it put them in plain 4."

Chris looked shocked. He was frozen; his mind seemed to stop doing everything it was just to be able to process this new information.

"Pl…ai..n 4" he stuttered, eyes wide and staring in space.

"Yup,' he said angrily. "I ought to kill that guy who gave me the potion."

Chris seemed to snap out of his daze like demeanor at this.

Walking up to Gome at breakneck speed he quickly bent down and lifted him up by the hem of his coat. Holding him hard against the wall he shouted in his face,

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO I SHOULD KILL RIGHT NOW!"

"I….thought…you would….be happy…..to know …that," Gome choked out. Chris was holding his overcoat so tightly it was chocking him. Chris didn't seem to care.

"How long ago did you put them there?" he bellowed fighting to regain control of his temper.

He took another deep breath and said again much more softly, "how long ago?"

Deciding not to press his luck the demon replayed right away despite the fact that he need to breath.

Gome gasped for breath when he tried to talk and realized that he couldn't even breathe. As his face started to purple Chris loosened his grip. But his was still pinned against the wall with his feet dangling.

Coughing and wheezing Gome struggled to say "a few hours ago, around one pm up there time."

"How do I get them out," he fumed.

_At least I'm not yelling anymore_.

"I have no idea.' "I told you it wasn't supposed to do what I did.' "I know nothing about getting people out of other plains."

Chris dropped Gome on the floor and glared at him like a bug on his shoe.

"Never," Chris said in a deadly wispier, but Gome caught ever word. "Never ever go near the Charmed Ones again, or next time I wouldn't be Mr. nice guy."

"You call that nice," Gome muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Chris said sharply

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Shut up liar.' "You're lucky I don't care for you now." And with that Chris shimmered out.

But what Gome didn't see was he repairedright outside of the poor excuse of an entrance. Chris was using Gome's power to shimmer. It was all just to keep up the cover that he was a demon. Then he orbed back to the manner_. _

_G-d it feels so good to orb again._

He sat down in the middle of the attic floor with his legs crossed. He focused really hard on his enhanced power of sensing. They where there in the room with him, he knew it.

So he did hear Piper say something to him before. But if they were in plain 4 then they wouldn't have their powers. So that would mean they needed his help. He held in a huge yawn that threatened to surface.

He looked at the time on his watch and almost yelped. It was 5 am. If he got them out soon, then maybe they could still get some sleep. He knew he couldn't sleep in the park in the day light. Just great he thought. Having no place to sleep really sticks. He got up and looked around the room.

"I know you're here,' he said. "I just don't know how to help you."

He looked around the room as if the answer would just come. But of course it didn't.

It never did.

I am so so so so very sorry about the really long wait. The truth is I had this done right after I put up chapter 9. But I could not get a beta for it. At long last I just gave up and ask my friend to do it. So I would like to again say a very special thanks to my big sis, Pixie. And now to my readers who have stuck with this story so far, this is for you. Anyway this is a much better cliffy in my option. Don't you think? Well don't forget to hit that cute little review button on the bottom of your screen there. Thanks for reading. And sorry I told you this one would be short. As it is this is much longer than I expected it to be. Its 5 pages on the word.


End file.
